The Hunted Hunters
by Doc Reid
Summary: Matt and Doc have their hands full when an influenza strikes Dodge and a crazed Rancher seeks revenge on two buffalo hunters. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Matt pulled his coat closer around his neck as the cold northwest wind bit at him. His steel blue eyes scanned the horizon as ho hoped to pick up movement but there was nothing. The Marshal walked back to his horse and climbed up onto the saddle and gave the fresh grave one more look. With a gentle nudge to the flanks with his spurs, Buck moved forward toward Dodge.

The marshal knew that there had been trouble between Frank Dunlop and some buffalo hunters, but he could see that Frank would have actually killed one of them without reason. His ranch lay between the path Matt was taking to Dodge and himself so he took it to mind to drop in on the rancher as he passed by.

Matt had ridden for close to an hour when he finally spotted the Dunlop Ranch and turned Buck in its direction. He cantered his horse through the main gate and up to the farm house.

Frank and his son, William, were busy in the corral trying to tame a mustang they had manage to snag on the ranch, "That's impressive animal," Matt said as he leaned over to his saddle horn and watched the men work the black horse.

"Impressive and bullheaded," Frank said as he left his son and climbed over the fence, "What brings you all the way out here, marshal?" the rancher seemed somewhat irritated by the marshal's presence.

"A cowpoke told me about a fresh grave, so I came out to look," Matt looked around the ranch.

"I don't know anything about any grave. Could have been one of those damn buffalo hunters. I'd like to put them all in a cold hole in the ground, if ever I catch up with them," Dunlop growled.

"What have you against them?" Matt pressed.

"My Elaine..." Dunlop looked toward the house, "not to mention some prime beef."

"I'm not following you, Frank," Matt said.

"One of them bastards layed his hand on her...and you know what I mean by that, don't you Matt?" Frank's nostrils flared in hate.

"Now why didn't you come to me about this, sooner?" Matt stepped down from Buck.

"I don't what my family's business broadcast all over Dodge," he turned to Matt quickly.

"And why do you think that would happen, Frank?" Matt looked the man in the eyes, "I'm a Federal Marshal and what happens in my office stays in my office."

"As if my showing up in Dodge wouldn't indicate something. No way. I'll take the task into my own hands," Frank again looked back at the farm house.

"Now, look, Frank," Matt stepped closer, "You can't start taking the law into your own hands. I won't stand for it. If you have a problem, you better tell me now," Matt insisted.

Frank looked at Matt and flexed his jaw muscles, "Yeah, so they can have a "fair trial" and the luxury of three square meals a day in a warm room in which to sleep. Forget it, Matt."

Matt stood holding his horse's reins and looked to the farm house, "Perhaps I'll send Doc out, then."

"Yeah, you do that Matt. Then he can verify what I know and then I can start after those buffalo hunters," Dunlop said.

"Fine. As soon as I get back to town, I'll talk to Doc," Matt stated and moved back to Buck. "And just remember this," he said as he prepared to climb back up onto his saddle, "I'm the one who looks after the law and if you go hunting for those buffalo hunters, you'll have to answer to me," Matt said.

"Best if you leave now marshal..." Frank said.

Matt mounted Buck and nudged the animal again and with a quick look over his shoulder he could see frank Dunlop walking back toward the farm house. It wasn't an easy existence for the rancher. His wife had died three years ago and his son, Stephen, had suffered injuries leaving crippled so it was up to William and Elaine to help manage the ranch.

Frank stopped short of the house and watched Matt ride away. He shook his head and was angry with himself for telling the marshal about Elaine. Then he wondered what Doc was going to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus Haggen stood against the long wooden bar at the Long Branch Saloon, "Well, maybe you should tell Doc how bad you fee," Kitty suggested.

"Oh, fiddlesticks, Miss Kitty. The last thang I need is his clammy hands pokin' at me. I feel bad enough without him tellin' me I gots a bugaboo of some sort," Festus stated as he ran his bandana across his forehead.

"Maybe so, but you look terrible," Kitty stated. Festus just made a face before he pushed away from the bar, "I think I'll just go and lay down," the deputy said as he began to walk to the door where he met Doc.

"There you are," Doc grunted.

"There I am what?" Festus countered.

"I've been looking all over Dodge for you, that what!" Doc said. "What's this I hear you aren't feeling well?"

"Who told you that?" Festus scrunched up his eye.

"Jonas did. He said you were buying one of them elixirs he sells and he said you looked like death warmed over," Doc brushed his hand across his moustache.

"Why, I otta," Festus tried to side step Doc to go and talk to Wilbur Jonas.

"It so happens, Festus, that there is a sickness going around and I'd like to check you over," Doc stated.

"What sickness?" Haggen's shoulders drooped as he knew he wasn't going to get out of the doctor's clutches.

"They call it influenza, and if you aren't looking after yerself, you could actually die," Doc stated matter-of-factly.

"Influenza? Huh?" Festus looked at Doc like he had kittens crawling out of his ears.

"Yes, and it is contagious, too," Doc stated.

"Well, how in thunder would I get something like that?!" Festus looked panicked.

Doc shook his head, "Could be a whole bunch of ways. I know two other families have it, and it would make me very happy if I could look you over and get you to bed,"

"Wall, Doc! I was jist going to go and lay down!" Festus whined. Doc rolled his eyes, "Come on, up to my office. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Doc shook his head, "Well, Festus. I'm afraid you have the same symptoms are the Johnstons and the Flemings."

"Which means what?" Festus looked at Doc from the examination table and shivered.

"It means you have influenza, and I want you to go straight to bed. I'll bring you some hot soup and I'll see if Jonas will give me a crate of oranges," Doc washed his hands knowing that the virus was contagious.

"Wall I was going straight to bed before you dragged me up here," the hill man grumbled as he slid off the examination table.

Doc half chuckled, "Well I just had to make sure I was right. Now, go on with you and I'll go over to Ma Smalley's and talk to her about soup. If you have this thing, I'm guessing others will too," Doc ran his hand across the back of his neck and already he felt overwhelmed.

The doctor watched the deputy leave his office and pull the door closed. Doc turned sharply on his heels and walked to his desk where he made a list of things he was likely going to need - most from Wilbur Jonas and a favour or two from Ma Smalley and her kitchen.

Doc pulled his jacket on the plucked his black-felt hat off the rack from behind his door. With the wind as cool as it was, he had no desires to be outside more than he needed to be. Quickly he descended the stairs and turned the corner into the general store.

Wilbur Jonas was busy with several customers, however, he acknowledged Doc's entrance into the store, "I'll be with you in a few minutes, Doc," he moved back behind the counter and pulled a jar down, "These are the best spices you can get, Mrs. Howson," Jonas stated as he opened the jar for Mrs. Howson to inspect.

"Fine. I'll take a quarter of a pound, if they aren't too expensive," the woman said in a rather curt way which made Doc almost chuckle. He didn't know how Jonas was able to keep a civil tongue with his customer sometimes.

Doc poked around the store and looked over some of the produce that he might try and talk Jonas out of - for the health of the citizens of Dodge. Doc did, however, notice that the supplies were down, and wondered if Jonas had placed his biweekly order yet.

Mrs. Howson left the store in her usual dissatisfied huff, just to make Jonas Feel like he knew nothing. The store owner adjusted his eye glasses and watched the woman leave, "I don't know how Herb can stay married to that woman," Jonas stated as he walked over to the doctor.

"Why do you think he spends about ninety percent of his time at the Long Branch?" Doc looked up the mercantile owner who just shook his head while looking out the door.

"Jonas, I need your help," Doc got the man's attention.

"Oh?"

"I need all of your oranges and lemons," Doc looked at the few in the basket.

"All? Why?" Jonas looked down and picked up a few lemons.

"Folks are getting sick. It's the influenza. And in order for them to get well, I need to make sure they are getting a lot of fluids, like soup and fresh fruit," Doc stated.

"Well, Doc, this is all I have and you're welcomed to it...I can place another order if you want," Jonas said with some hint of fear in his voice. "This here influenza, isn't catching, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is, and that's why I have to try and stop it the best I can, with what I can get my hands on," Doc ticked his head.

"Oh, my," Jonas fussed as he walked back to the storage room and opened the door, "I'll have to place an order now, then . . . " he turned to Doc, "How will this get paid for?"

Doc looked at the store owner, "Can't we sort that out later?"

Jonas thought for a second, "Certainly, Doc. I'll wire my list into Cimarron and pick it up tomorrow," the store owner nodded and a slight smile curled under his white moustache.

"Thanks, Jonas," Doc smiled as he left the general store heading to Ma Smalleys' Boarding House.

As Doc crossed Front Street, he watched two men on horse back. Both looked like they were barely hanging onto their mounts when one finally slipped off. Doc quickly moved to the man lying on the street as a small crowd began to gather, "Get back everyone," Doc urged and the crowd moved back.

Doc rolled the man onto his back and felt his forehead, "He's burring up with fever," the doctor looked up at the other man who was also wavering on his feet. "I guess we got what the folks in the valley next to Garden City had," the buffalo hunter said.

"Garden City?" Doc asked stood.

"That's what I said..." Philips said. "We were hunting buffalo and came upon a whole whack of hill folks sicker than dogs and some of them diyin' right there on the spot. We never thought much of it until Tucker died a few days back.

Doc looked down at the man on the street. He now realized that what he was dealing with was greater than just a few isolated cases, "I need to get your friend over to the livery stable," Doc motioned.

"Livery stable? Are you trying to be funny?" Philips stepped forward.

"No. That statement is the furthest from the truth. You and your friend here, have what others in Dodge have and I need to keep you all in one place," Doc stated.

"And just what "do" we have, sawbones," Philips asked.

"Influenza and if you don't get rest and nourishment, you'll soon join your friend Tucker," Doc barked back.

Philips frowned, "That doesn't sound too promising."

"It'll be less so, if you don't get rest," Doc urged.

"Well, I've lost Tucker, I suppose don't want to lose Brown too," Philips said as he tried to scoop his friend Walter Brown up from the street.

"The livery stable is just over there. I'll join up with you in a few minutes. In the meantime, just try and stay warm," Doc said as he watched the one buffalo hunter help the other to his feet.

Doc swallowed and wondered how far spread the illness was. With a heavy sigh, Doc walked to Ma Smalley's.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank Dunlop stopped at the corral and watched his son with the wild horse, "Did you kill that buffalo hunter?"

William pulled the stallion to a halt and tied the reins to a post before swatting his hat across his thigh to knock dust off himself. He glanced out to the spacious range and then walked toward his father, "Why would you ask that?" with his head slightly tilted in question.

"Because men just don't up and die without a reason," Frank stated as he looked his son in the eyes.

"Well, it so happens that Herb and I came across him the other day. I didn't notice any blood or bullet holes. It was like he just fell off his horse and was left," William said. "We had to bury him."

"Well, I can only imagine what is going through the marshal's head right now," Frank looked back over his shoulder toward the house. "I bet he thinks we killed him because of Elaine."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, the marshal can think whatever the hell he wants, just as long as we can get our hands on those dirty bastard buffalo hunters," William said.

"That raises a point, William," Frank's tone held coldness.

"What's that Pa?" William was now leaning on the rail of the corral watching his father.

"I want you to round up the boys. I have s sneaking suspicion that marshal Dillon knows where those two hunters are and I intend to lock Dodge down until I get my hands on them. No one in, and no one out. I don't care if they starve to death if they are the kind to harbour those kinds of..."

"Of, what?" William wanted his father to continue.

"Bastards! Raping batsards!" the rancher shook with rage as he pulled himself from the corral and marched toward the house.

William pulled his hat back onto his head and turned to the barn to saddle his house. Most of Dunlop's men were out on the range somewhere and it was going to take time to round them up for the meeting Frank Dunlop wanted to hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc had the two buffalo hunters resting when he stepped outside of the livery stable. His jaw almost dropped open as he saw Kitty helping Sam Noonan along the boardwalk, "Another one," Doc stated in dismay.

Doc quickly walked toward the two, "Kitty? Sam?"

Kitty looked at Doc and then to her barkeep, "He says he feels fine," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I bet he does," Doc scoffed as he looked at Sam.

"Where do you want him?" Kitty asked.

Doc ran his right hand across the back of his neck, "I think I better get Matt to ask to have the church turned into a makeshift hospital. It looks like this influenza is spreading faster than a prairie fire." Doc turned and looked to the livery stable, "Take Sam there for now," he pointed.

Kitty nodded and began to move along when Doc stopped her, "Kitty, I need your help."

Kitty simply smiled and nodded before she continued toward the stable with Sam. Doc smiled slightly before he turned to look for Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had just reached the outskirts of Dodge when he watched the wagons with the Johnstons and the Fleming heading into town. He remembered that Doc mentioned that the two families were sick with the influenza, which made Matt wonder why they were coming into town, "Mr. Fleming?" Matt rode his horse toward the Fleming wagon.

"Matt?"

"Doc told me you and the family have the influenza," Matt said as he kept his distance.

"We do. But we aren't getting any care out at out place and thought that if we came into town, Doc could see us both."

"Well that's fine reasoning, but Doc said what you have is contagious," Matt said.

"You can't turn us back now, marshal," Fleming said.

Matt pursed his lips, "No, I guess I can't," he nudged Buck, "Follow me," Matt turned his horse toward Front Street where he spotted the town doctor, "Doc!" Matt hollered.

Doc turned and looked at Matt and almost did a double take as the two wagons rounded the bend behind the marshal, "Matt?!"

"Doc, they were coming into town..." Matt said as he stepped down from Buck.

"I think we have a problem on our hands..." Doc stuffed his hands deeply into his trouser pockets.

"How so," Matt asked as he stepped closer.

"Festus and Sam have it, and two buffalo hunters came in with it. They said one of them died out on the prairie with it," Doc looked around.

"Buffalo hunters?" Matt questioned.

"That's what I said, yes..." Doc was getting annoyed.

"You're right, we might just have a problem on our hands," Matt looked around the street.

"I'm not following you, Matt," Doc tilted his head slightly and waited to hear what Matt had to say.

"I was just by Frank Dunlop's place and he claims that one of those buffalo hunters raped his daughter, Elaine. He's also determined that I turn them over to him..."

"You can't do that! What's frank thinking?" Doc sputtered.

"I don't know, but it won't come to any good, if I can't convince him otherwise," Matt's voice was low and calculated.

"The timing couldn't be worse," Doc lamented.

"Look, Doc, you worry about the sick, I'll worry about Dunlop," Matt placed a reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Sure Matt," Doc began to walk toward the two wagons, "Oh, and Matt?" he stopped and turned.

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Could you please see that the church gets opened as a makeshift hospital? I have a feeling it's going to get worse," Doc said with sadness in his tired voice.

"Sure, Doc," Matt smiled weakly and turned to his office. He couldn't get Dunlop out of his mind. Matt had just tied Buck to the hitching rail when Jonas quickly crossed the street, "Marshal!?"

Matt had his back to the store owner and couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Yes, Mr/ Jonas," he turned to face the man.

"Marshal, Doc asked me to place an order for more fresh fruit, but the telegraph is down. Do you know if anything has happened?"

Matt looked up the street toward the telegraph office, "How many times has Barney tried sending your order?" he looked back to Jonas.

"Oh, I'd say half a doze times since around three this afternoon. You don't think something is wrong, do you marshal?" Jonas took a slight step closer.

"I don't need to think it, Jonas. I know it," Matt huffed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan Hudson climbed back on this his horse after surveying the horizon. He was certain that no one saw him cut the telegraph line. In his mind, he was more then determined that the Dodge marshal had the buffalo hunters under his protection and he was even more so to make sure that he wasn't going to be blamed for Elaine Dunlop's rape.

The buffalo hunter's were his answer, ever since Frank Dunlop ordered them off his land and the altercation took place between the two parties.

The cowhand smiled to himself and remembered how she came onto him, that moon lite night. At least that's what he remembered after spending the afternoon at the Bull's Head Saloon playing cards.

Hudson went so far as to bribe Elaine into telling her father it was one of the hunters, which further deepened her depression and swelled the hate of the Hunters in the Dunlop family.

As he rode from the telegraph pole, he could practically hear old frank Dunlop droning on about finding the hunters and the cowboy knew that the hate the rancher held was such he'd do something stupid like a raid on Dodge or some jail break and there was no way that he was going to let the rest of Ford County know anything about it. Hudson saw himself an instant hero for such forward thinking.

He quickly spurred his mount toward the farm, just to make himself visible again. He didn't want old Dunlop thinking he was wasting his time on cards, booze and women in Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Dunlop slowly walked toward the big barn, where he had asked William gather his men. The rancher stopped and watched Ryan Hudson ride into the yard, "Where have you been?" Dunlop questioned with his right eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Busy. And don't get all pushy, I wasn't in Dodge drinking or gambling," Hudson snapped back as he stepped down from his horse. "What's going on, anyway?"

"I'm having a meeting about what to do about those buffalo hunters," Dunlop snapped, "and it's good that you could join the other men," Dunlop further hissed before he entered the barn with Hudson closely behind.

The seven men stood with arms folded across their chests or leaning on the stall partitions while they waited for Frank Dunlop. Frank motioned for Hudson to join the others before he started.

"I'm sure you all know why I have asked you to men meet here," Frank Dunlop crossed his own arms as he rocked on his heels while surveying the group.

Hudson twisted his lis as he looked up from his boots, "It's about them buffalo hunters and your daughter," he said trying to hide his smile as his eyes darted around the barn to the other men before they landed back at Frank Dunlop.

"You're damn right it is," Frank stated, "And I want to do something about it!"

"Like what, Pa?" William shook his head and slowly looked around barn at the other ranch hands.

"I will bet you any money that those two "buff" hunters are in Dodge and that Matt Dillon is protecting them!" Frank wagged his finger at the men.

"So what do you what us to do, Mr. Dunlop? Bud Garwood asked from the back of the small group.

"I want to block all roads going in and out of Dodge. No one in and no one out. We'll choke the town until Matt Dillon comes to his senses and hands those two bastards over to me so they can get what they deserve," Frank Dunlop said with an ice-cold voice.

"What about the telegraph?" Clem Sharpe asked.

"Don't worry about that," Hudson smiled, "So happens something already happened to the line," he looked from Sharpe to Dunlop and smiled. No one in the group even thought to ask why Hudson knew about the telegraph line, it just seemed to make their job easier.

"Now, I want you to arm yourselves and pair up. There should be enough of us to do the job," Dunlop smiled as he watched his men talking, "And don't be shy about guns and ammunition," he laughed.

"Should be easier too, boss," Hudson smiled again.

"Oh?" Dunlop looked at the cow hand.

"The marshal's main deputy is sick with that thing that is going around," he smiled.

Dunlop drew a deep breath, "Yes. This will help us a lot," the rancher smiled, wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had just walked back from the preacher's house and he was given permission to open the church for Doc, as a makeshift hospital. Matt entered the livery stable, "Doc?" he looked around the stable of sick people. It even smelled of sickness.

Doc stood up from behind a stall, "Matt?"

Matt didn't step one foot further into the room, "The church has been open for your use."

"Oh, that's good news, Matt," Doc looked around, "Could you see if Kitty, Jonas and Ma Smalley could round up enough bedding?"

"Sure, Doc," Matt hesitated, "Then I have to figure out why Jonas' telegraph didn't get through," Matt turned to leave.

Doc hustled over to Matt and stopped him, "What do you mean about Jonas' order?"

"Jonas said that Barney tried several times to telegraph his order and it didn't go through," Matt stated.

"Matt," Doc looked at the marshal deeply in his eyes, "I need those supplies."

Matt drew a breath and nodded, "We'll be sure to get them to you one way or another, Doc. Don't you worry."

"Oh, I'm not about to worry about that, just yet," Doc looked around the livery stable, "Some of these folks are really sick Matt."

"What are you saying Doc?" Matt took a calculated step forward.

"You might have to call this an epidemic and close Dodge down. That's what I mean," Doc looked around the stable.

"Close Dodge down!" Matt repeated while stuffing his thumbs into his waistband of his trousers, "You said yourself you need supplies!"

"Yes, and I still now and will," Doc looked up to Matt, "But I can't let this spread any more than it already has."


	5. Chapter 5

Wilbur Jonas caught the partly opened church door with his toe and balanced himself with his arms fill with blankets and a few pillows he had from the store. Kitty was in the building, having just dropped off what she had from the Long Branch as she noticed Jonas struggling to open the door.

"Mr. Jonas?" Kitty half spoke and laughed, "You could have said something," she said as she pulled the door open for the mercantile owner. Kitty only knew it was him by his neatly combed, thinning white hair which she could see over the top of the neatly stacked pile of bedding in the man's arms.

Jonas rolled his eyes as Kitty relieved him of the pillows, and he sputtered, "I would have if I didn't have one of them clenched in my teeth!" he scoffed. Kitty merely shook her head and then spoke, "Doc will be pleased with these, I'm sure," she said as she glanced into the church. There were at least fifteen people she could see that were ill.

"How many more do you think will get it, Miss Kitty?" Jonas whispered as he took looked into the room that was now a warm glow of oil lamps.

Kitty shook her head, "I don't know, but Doc said he suspected that there will be more before this is all over," she looked at the store owner. Jonas swallowed lightly.

Matt was the next one thought the doors with an arm load of blankets, "Kitty. Jonas," he said in a hushed voice.

"Marshal, did you get a chance to looking into why the telegrams aren't going through?" Jonas asked as he sat the neatly folded pile of blankets down on a bench just inside the main church hall.

"Not yet, Jonas. That's next on my list," Matt frowned.

"This isn't a good thing, marshal," Jonas looked at the lawman over his eye glasses.

"I know, but I'm not sure what I can do about it now that it's dark outside. I'll ride out at first light, which is what I'd like you to do. If you can get to Cimarron before noon, and get Doc's supplies, I think we'll be all right."

"Well," Jonas hesitated, "I suppose I could," he said looking slightly nervous, "if you could spare Newly. I don't like the idea of travelling all that way with such an important cargo," the store owner made his point, which Matt thought was a good one.

"I think I can do that," Matt smiled as he noted the relieved look wash over Wilbur Jonas. "Thank you, Marshal," Jonas smiled and nodded to Kitty before he left the church.

Kitty smiled, "He's a handful sometimes," she said to Matt.

"That he is, but he tries to help, I give him credit for that," Matt looked around. "Seems kinda quiet tonight, doesn't it?"

Kitty shrugged, "I suppose so, but maybe it's because of the influenza," Kitty pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders as the damp, cool night air filled the vestibule at the front of the church.

Frank Dunlop had his men organized and moved into place by nine o'clock that night.

There were at least four men at every entrance into Dodge and they stayed just outside the town by about a quarter mile. The men were also situated so that they could see for some distance, if they need to, for people coming or going.

For the night, they set fires in the middle of the road and were armed with shot guns and side arms. Dunlop made it clear that no one was going to get into Dodge and no one was going to leave until he found the buffalo hunters and they were turned over to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon when Wilbur Jonas and Newly O'Brien met at the livery stable to get the buckboard ready for their whirlwind trip to Cimarron for Doc's supplies as well as others. Normally the order would have been telegraphed through and shipped by train within two days, but the urgency and the fact the telegraph line was inoperable forced the trip by road.

"Good morning, Mr. Jonas," Newly smiled.

"Newly," the store owner said as he surveyed the rifle that the deputy had tucked under his arm. "I hope we don't run into any trouble. I don't like the idea of the telegraph lines being down and us carting all these supplies back from Cimarron," Jonas said as he hoisted himself up to the seat of the buckboard.

Newly smiled, "I guess that's why I'm coming along," the young part-time deputy said as he set the rifle on the floor under the seat and climbed up and sat next to Jonas. Jonas didn't look convinced as he flicked the reins over the horses' rumps. The wagon jerked into motion and the two men began their journey to Cimarron.

Jonas turned the wagon up Front Street and then along a back lane to get to the Cimarron Road. Cimarron was the closest town that had a doctor that came from Garden City further up the road who usually left and adequate supply in his part-time office. Jonas had Doc's list, as well as his own based on Ma Smalley's needs to keep soup and other nourishing meals coming from her kitchen as Doc asked.

The sun was a little more over the horizon, yet it still made travel slow in the faintness of light. Jonas pulled the wagon onto the road and flicked the reins a little more and the horses cantered. Neither man said a word until they rounded a bend and grove of trees and saw the small fire in the middle of the road. "What the blazes!?" Jonas said as he slowed the horses down and Newly pulled the rifle out from under the seat.

Several of Dunlop's men held their hands up to stop the buckboard, while several others stepped out from the bush behind.

Jonas looked over to Newly, "What's going to, Newly?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it either," Newly held the rifle tight in his hands.

"Where are you men going at such an early hour?" Rudy Hingle asked with William Dunlop at his side. Both men had their own rifles.

"What's it to you?" Newly asked with irritation in his voice.

"Well, it might now be something you know about, but my Pa wants two buffalo hunters handed over to him," William Dunlop stated.

"Well, we don't have them!" Jonas barked.

"I didn't this you would Jonas, but you aren't leaving Dodge until we get them," the young Dunlop said.

"But I have to get to Cimarron. Doc needs supplies," Jonas huffed and flicked the reins as the horses lurched forward.

Kelton Patterson jumped up into the back of the buckboard with Tom Shelby. Tom drew his pistol across the back of Newly's head spilling him down onto the ground. Patterson struggled to pull the reins free from Jonas before he landed a solid punch into Jonas' side causing the store owner to gasp and let go of the leather reins.

Rudy Hingle hastily pulled Jonas down from the wagon and grabbed him sharply by the lapels and glared at him, "We have a message for the marshal and you are going to deliver it..."

Jonas swallowed hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt had just stepped out of the jail house when he spotted the buck board cantering up Front Street with no driver. Matt frowned. The animals seemed to know where their stable was, and slowed they neared the livery stable. Matt quickly walked over to see both Newly and Wilbur Jonas in the back.

Jonas was concisions, but in obvious discomfort, "Jonas?" Matt said as he aided the store owner to a sitting position. Jonas groaned.

Wilbur Jonas' light blue eyes pierced Matt's, "They have the town cut off, marshal..." he said through his clenched teeth to mask the pain.

Matt looked over to Newly and then back to Jonas, "What? Who?"

Jonas drew a laboured breath, "Frank Dunlop and his men. They aren't going to let anyone into Dodge or anyone to leave until you hand over those tow buffalo hunters," Jonas stated as he grabbed his side.

Matt pursed his lips, "How badly did they hurt you?" he looked from Jonas to Newly and back to Jonas again with concern.

Jonas shook his head and didn't want to answer.

"Jonas?" Matt pushed and his vocal tone dropped one octave out of annoyance. "I won't let them get away with this and I need to know what they did. Starting with how badly they hurt you and Newly."

Jonas gasped, "I think they might have broke a rib or two..." his eyes held sadness as he looked at the marshal. "They knocked Newly right out. In fact I think he got the worse of it because he had the gun..." he looked over to the still deputy. "I did what I could to stop the beading," shuffled himself to end of the buckboard.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Come on," he offered his hand to Jonas to help him down from the buckboard, "Let's get you over to Doc," Matt said.

"What about Newly?" Jonas looked over his shoulder.

"I'll come back for him; he'll be next," Matt said as he assisted Jonas carefully off the end of the wagon. "Easy now..." Matt urged as he could see the distress on the store owner's face.

Matt helped Jonas to the church where Doc had just opened the front door to circulate some fresh air, "I thought you were going for supplies," he quipped to Jonas before he realized something was wrong. "Jonas?" Doc said to Jonas but was looking at Matt.

"Dunlop's men have Dodge closed down and it looks like they aren't afraid to show their strength," Matt stated. "They worked Jonas and Newly over, pretty good."

"What on earth did they do that for?" Doc looked at Jonas and then to Matt.

"Dunlop wants me to hand over those two buffalo hunters," Matt pointed into the church. "He claims one of them raped his daughter, Elaine," Matt stated. Jonas looked up to the marshal, "They never said that to me," the store owner stated with alarm as he too looked into the church.

"Of course they wouldn't," Matt said solemnly.

Doc drew a deep breath and drew his right hand across his moustache, "Get him inside," the doctor said as his eyes surveyed the street, "I'll take him from here. Go and get Newly," Doc ordered the marshal. Matt nodded as he handed Wilbur Jonas off to the doctor.

"Easy now, Jonas. Sit right here," Doc helped Jonas remove his coat and vest, "Undo your shirt buttons," he said as he walked toward the front of the church to retrieve his medical bag. Wilbur Jonas complied and unbuttoned his shirt. Just about every move caused him to wince.

By the time Doc got back to Jonas, Matt helped Newly through the doors and sat him on a nearby bench. His white shirt collar was stain with blood. Doc looked over to Wilbur Jonas, "I'll be with you in a moment," he said before he turned his attention to the young deputy. Jonas sighed and looked up to the marshal who was looking down at him, "Is there anything else I should know, like maybe the telegraph line?"

Jonas shook his head no, "They just want those buffalo hunters, Marshal," he said with dolour in his voice as he started to stand.

"Well, I'm not about to turn them over to Dunlop," Matt huffed as he watched Doc with Newly.

"Doc needs those supplies," Jonas said as he held his ribs, picked up his coat and vest before he walked passed Matt. Matt didn't even notice as he watched Doc trying to close the cut on the back of Newly's head cause by the gun. Newly filched with each suture.

Jonas slowly walked down the few steps of the church and something possessed like a driven man. He was bound and determined to get Doc's order from Cimarron. Jonas' eyes looked up to the hills and he decided that he was going to walk. He calculated that he'd get there by late afternoon or early evening. With a deep and painful breath, Wilbur Jonas looked back over his shoulder and pulled on his vest and coat. As he set out on foot for Cimarron, he buttoned his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William Dunlop leaned on his wagon and watched his father ride up the road. William pushed himself off the side and walked to meet his pa, "We'll already had two customers," he smiled.

"Oh?" Frank leaned on his saddle horn.

"Yeah. The store owner and that young deputy that the marshal has working for him," William said.

"Jonas and Newly?" Frank straightened. "What were they doing?"

"They were heading to Cimarron for supplies or something," William answered.

"Supplies? What kind of supplies?" Frank demanded an answer.

Rudy Hingle slowly walked toward William and Frank, "Something about Doc Adams. They sounded like medical supplies, if you ask me," Hingle tucked his thumbs into his belt.

"Why does Doc need supplies from Cimarron?" Dunlop asked.

William shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe to heal those tow buffalo hunters," he said.

"The buffalo hunters. Of course," Frank Dunlop looked back to Dodge and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc finished with Newly and turned to look at Jonas's ribs. The doctor's mouth dropped open before he looked at Matt, "Where's he go?" Doc then scanned the church for the store owner thinking that perhaps he when and sat inside the hall.

Matt turned and looked over his shoulder and then to Doc, "I didn't see him leave," the marshal said and turned to the door only to face Frank Dunlop.

"See who leave?" Dunlop asked as he looked over to Newly.

"Get out of my way Frank," Matt moved passed the rancher pushing him aside with the back of his hand. "I don't have time to play your game right now or ever," Matt growled.

"There would be no game, if you just hand over those buffalo hunters," Dunlop followed Matt down to the street.

"I am not giving those men over to you. If they have done what you say they did, they will pay the price just like any other person whose been found guilty by a jury of their peers in a proper court of this State," Matt pushed Dunlop aside again.

"Matt, this could get ugly for both of us. I have men coming over from the Andersen ranch. He doesn't have much use for the likes of them buffalo hunters either," Dunlop warned.

Matt turned sharply on his heels, "I'm not handing them over. End of this conversation. Now take your men and go home. Now."

Frank paused in thought, "Oh, Matt. I saw Newly in there," he thumbed over his shoulder to the church, "but I understand Jonas was with him when my boys stopped them from going to Cimarron. Where is Jonas, now anyhow?"

Matt drew a deep breath and glared at Frank Dunlop, "Hopefully at home in his bed, where Doc told him to go," Matt lied trying to convince Frank Dunlop to leave town.

"Hum..." Dunlop nodded, "I'll be back Matt."

The marshal stared at the rancher as he turned to his horse and mounted the animal. Matt looked around and wondered where in fact Wilbur Jonas had gotten too.

Matt walked quickly to the General Store to see if Jonas was there, however, the doors where locked when he arrived. The marshal looked around the street and didn't see the store owner anywhere in sight.

"Jonas. Where are you now?" Matt said under his breath not only out of concern for the store owner in his current condition, but for his future well being as well. Matt though and then it occurred what Jonas had said back at the church about Doc needing the supplies. "Tell me you didn't..." Matt muttered to himself as he walked across the street in search of tracks.

The marshal's heart sank when he spotted the familiar boot print in the sand. Matt's eyes lifted to the brush and then the creek beyond, "Damn," he said to himself as his worst fears were confirmed. Jonas was on foot and heading to Cimarron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas reached the fork in the road, just beyond where he and Newly were stopped earlier. The shrubs were somewhat of a cloak, but he still felt venerable until he was clear of Dunlop's men over at the road - their fire still burning.

Jonas watched them for a moment and was slightly content that they we're self occupied in idol chat. With his left arm wrapped around his ribs, Jonas watched through the trees to see if he was spotted. However, it looked like he was in the clear, at least for now.

Jonas slowly worked his way down to the stream and carefully walked along the pebbles on the shore. His plan was to make it to the meadow that he knew lead over a hill and back to the road he needed. It was an issue of time and calculation whether he'd be seen as the meadow was in direct line with the sun, which would make it harder for the cowboys to see him. He had to hurry before the sun got any higher in the sky or he'd be spotted.

With each step his broken ribs dug at him causing him to almost hold his breath at times. Sweat beads blotted his brow and trickled down his forehead and into his eyes. He was a mix of determination and fear, as he looked over his shoulders constantly hoping to see no one from Dunlop's party following him.

To make matters worse, the sun's strength was growing and Jonas has to pull his coat off again. He ran his forearm across his brow. Slowly he made it to the ridge and looked back down to the road. Jonas wavered on his feet and he staggered over to a grove of trees to rest for a few minutes.

Carefully the store owner eased himself down onto a fallen tree limb where he pulled his bandana out of his back pocket and mopped it across his brow. That's when his eyes caught sight of Andersen's riders approaching from the east. He hoped that they hadn't spotted him as he slid in behind the tree.

The group of men on horseback charged dangerously close by. Jonas drew what breath he could and leaned his head back onto the trunk of the tree. He gulped and blinked his eyes as he continued to watch the men ride by. He could only imagine what might take place in Dodge.

Jonas bit at his white moustache trying to think of his best course of action. He could see no way out of his current situation without dire consequences. He had no other choice but to continue on to Cimarron to get Doc's supplies and help for the marshal.

Jonas pushed himself from the tree and moved through the grove of trees for shade and cover from Dunlop's me. He feared what might happen should someone find out that he was no longer in Dodge - he could feel his heart pounding in this chest.

The mercantile owner pushed himself forward. He needed to get to Cimarron before nightfall, not only for his own safety, but to get assistance for the people of Dodge.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt walked sternly back to the church and entered the building. His eyes scanned the room and spotted Doc with Kitty who was stoking the fire in the potbelly wood-stove which was to one side of the building. Matt walked over to Doc and Kitty.

"Oh, you look like you're fit to be tied," Kitty said as she closed the metal door on the stove with the iron poker.

"What's wrong, Matt?" Doc looked at the marshal with deep concern.

"Jonas," Matt said with a frown on his face.

"What? Were? I'll get my medical bag," Doc said as he moved to get his black leather medical bag only to be stopped by Matt who quickly took the doctor's upper left arm halting him. "Not so fast, Doc."

Doc looked at Matt's hand that held his arm then to Kitty and then back to Matt, "What's wrong? You said something is wrong with Jonas."

The marshal gently let go of Doc's arm and then sighed, "It seems like Jonas has taken it upon himself to walk to Cimarron," Matt stated.

"What? Walk to Cimarron? He can't do that. He has two busted ribs!" Doc barked and began to fuss about wondering what to do.

"I know that, and you know that. And, well, so does he," Matt was stymied. "But that's not all the problem. Dunlop told me more men are coming in for those buffalo hunters, and Festus has that influenza, Newly is injured, and now Jonas is out wandering around with broken ribs to get to Cimarron..."

"What did he do? Lose him mind?" Doc huffed.

"No, I don't think so. I just think he got it in his head he had to do something for you and...well, for me," Matt frowned. "I just wished he had of talked to me first, so I could have given him a gun and someone to go with him..."

"Well, I certainly don't approve," Doc grumbled and then looked Matt in the eye, "You better get me a gun of some sort. This might get pretty nasty," Doc shook his head in disapproval as he drew his right hand across his moustache. "I sure hope Jonas knows what he's doing..." the doctor shook his head as he looked over to Kitty. The saloon owner's eyes were filled with a mix of sadness and fear.

"So do I," Matt added as Kitty agreed.

Festus heard Matt and pushed himself up on his elbow. The deputy's head swirled, "Matthew?" The deputy looked sallow.

Matt lifted his head and looked over to the hill man, "Festus?"

"I may not be what you might call full of vim or vigour. Facts be known, I don't think I couldn't whoop a sick kitten right now, but I'll do what I can ta help ya," he pushed himself further up to a sitting position.

Doc shook his head in disapproval, "I don't like the idea, Festus. You're liable to shoot your foot off in your condition," Doc grumbled as he walked back to the deputy. "You are too weak, now lay down for a while, and let Matt think," Doc walked over to the hill man.

Festus complied before his head made his stomach flip, "Just let me know when you need me..." he said and closed his eyes trying to hold back the contents in his gut. All he could do was groan. Doc pulled the blanket up further under Festus' chin and looked over his shoulder, "I can't let Festus help you, Matt."

Matt nodded, "I couldn't ask him to either, Doc."

Walter Brown, one of the buffalo hunters, coughed, "It seems you are in a real bind, marshal," he stated from his impromptu bed on the floor of the church and he looked over to the marshal.

Matt walked toward the sick man, "You could say that. However, I want the truth," Matt tucked his thumbs into his belt.

"About what? Us killing a cow on some ranch?" Brown coughed and shook his head, "There was nothing out there to eat...for days."

"No," Matt knelt down and looked at the ill man, "I want the truth about Elaine Dunlop..."

Brown squinted his eyes in question, "Who?"

"Frank Dunlop's daughter," Matt said.

Brown shook his head, "I must be really sick, 'cause I don't have a clue what you are talking about, marshal," Brown squinted his eyes at Matt, "What were we supposed to have done to deserve all this?"

"Look," Matt leaned over his knee, "Frank Dunlop claims that one of you raped his daughter and that's why he wants me to hand you over to him."

Brown choked on his laugh, "He's crazy! We never even went near the house. Who'd want to?" he said as he carefully laid back down. "If you need my help, I'll do what I can. Sounds like Dunlop has gone crazy. None of us has seen a girl in months, that's why we were heading here..."

Matt frowned as the realized that the story had just taken another turn and he wondered who was telling the truth. There was no way that the marshal was going to send the doctor out to examine Elaine now, not with the town surrounded by Dunlop's men and more men arriving. He was going to have to enlist other men in Dodge for their help. And then there was Jonas. Matt pursed his lips and he stood up and looked about the room.

"What are you going to do, Matt?" Kitty said from behind.

Matt turned slowly to face the redhead, "I don't know, Kitty. I just don't know."

"Well you are going to have to do something, Matt," Doc said as he walked toward the marshal.

"Look, do you want the "master of the obvious award" for the day?" Matt snipped.

Doc stopped and his eyebrows rose upward, "Seems to me you should get Frank or his son in here and have a little talk," Doc said then pursed his lips. "Masters of the obvious ward. Pshaw," he grumbled and walked over to Sam Noonan to see how the barkeep was doing.

Matt's eyes followed the doctor and then drifted to Kitty, who was doing her best to hide her smile. "You two..." Matt griped and turned to the door.

"Well, what _are_ you going to do?" Kitty asked.

Matt stopped, and turned, "I'm going to gather Louie, Hank, Burke and whoever else I can to ride out with me to meet Dunlop at his roadblock. I plan to bring him in..." And with that Matt turned back to the door.

Kitty's mouth slowly dropped open as she looked back to Doc. Both were afraid for the marshal's well-being.


	9. Chapter 9

With the sun high in the sky and no clouds to speak of, the temperature of the day had risen since Jonas had left Dodge earlier in the morning. The store owner estimated that he had been walking for three hours having reached the road about an hour ago. He had no idea how far from Cimarron he was as he stopped to rest for a moment.

His ribs hurt with the slightest movement and he was thirsty. Slowly Jonas started to walk again but his feet felt like lead weights with each step. The store owner took about a dozen unstable steps before his left foot caught a dip in the road pitching him sideways. Jonas crashed to the rough road with a groan.

Jonas stayed where he landed; he couldn't move from the pain of his ribs, but also exhaustion. He closed his eyes and tried willing himself to move, but he couldn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood outside the jail house and looked over the small group of Dodge citizens that was willing to help him. His eyes caught the movement of Festus Haggen and Sam Noonan, as they made their way down the street from the church.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Matt asked as he was surprised to see the two men.

"We couldn't let you take Dunlop without more support," Sam said.

"You both look like death warmed over. What does Doc say about this?" Matt frowned.

"We didn't ask," Festus said as he held his hand to his stomach which was rolling. Matt shook his head, "You'll act as back up. If my plan works," Matt looked at the other men," I want to surround the group that frank is with, pull him out and move back here. Some of you will have to guard the church, with Doc," Matt stated.

"Sounds pretty risky to me," Nathan Burke groaned. Louie shot a glance over to the shipping clerk, "You would," Pheeters said in his low steady, yet sarcastic tone. Sam looked to the ground to hide his smile. He enjoyed it when Louie Pheeters made a verbal jab at Burke.

Matt stepped down onto the street, "Is everyone clear on what I need you to do?" The men nodded, although they were silent at the thought of the risk factor Burke spoke of. Matt drew a breath, and began to walk down to the end of the street toward the roadblock where Frank Dunlop was stationed. The other men fanned out to get into their positions, and soon the street was empty again.

Kitty and Doc watched from the church steps, "I hope he knows what he's doing," Kitty didn't sound impressed.

Doc ticked his head and drew his hand across his moustache, "I'm sure he does, Kitty. Now lets get back inside." Doc took Kitty be the elbow and guided her back into the building then closed the doors. Doc felt odd carrying the rifle with him in the house of the Lord, but there was little else he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry and Florence Peck rounded the bend in the road and saw a man laying in the middle, "Henry. Look!" Florence pointed. Henry slowed his team and looked around to the hills, "Do you suppose he's dead?"

Henry shrugged and slowly handed the reins over to his wife. As Henry climbed down from the wagon, he pulled his rifle out from under the seat, "Could be an ambush," he said cautiously and he continued to look around for other men.

Carefully he walked toward Jonas with his rifle pointed at the downed store owner. Once he reached his side, Henry poked Jonas in the ribs with the barrel of the rifle. Jonas groaned and opened his eyes, "Please don't do that..."

Henry knelt down and gently rolled Jonas onto his back, "Mr. Jonas?!"

Jonas nodded.

"What happened? Were you mugged?" Peck asked.

Jonas tried to talk, but the movement caused a severe wave of pain through his side. Henry looked back to Florence, "It's Mr. Jonas from Dodge! He's hurt pretty badly!"

Florence looped the reins over the rail across the front of the wagon and then she set the break. Florence picked up the canteen and carefully climbed down from the seat and joined her husband at Jonas' side. Jonas looked up at the middle-aged couple as Florence assisted him with some water - he was never so grateful. "What happened to you?" Henry asked.

"I need to get to Cimarron," Jonas gasped as he struggled to sit. Henry helped him. "You don't look like you should be going anywhere," the farmer stated.

"Doc needs supplies and the marshal needs help," Jonas groaned.

"What on earth is happening in Dodge?" Florence asked as she looked from Jonas to her husband and back again.

Wilbur Jonas blinked and shook his head, "Frank Dunlop and his men have blocked all the roads. He wants the marshal to hand over some buffalo hunters," he stated before another stabbing pain made him wince.

"Why does Frank want to do that?" Henry asked.

"The marshal was told that the hunters had done something to Frank's daughter..." Jonas said in a hushed voice. "There's an influenza epidemic. I need to get to Cimarron..." Jonas struggle to get to his feet. Henry and Florence assisted the store owner up.

"We'll get you to Cimarron. You won't make it on your own," Henry noted how Jonas was protecting his side, "not with busted ribs. Who did that to you?"

Jonas sighed, "William Dunlop and several of Dunlop's men. I was trying to leave for Cimarron this morning with a wagon."

"How come you just didn't send a telegram?" Henry asked.

"The line is down. No one knows that trouble Dodge and the marshal are in," Jonas' light blue eyes held deep concern. "I just hope there is something to go back to."

Henry Peck gently patted Jonas on the shoulder and helped his to the wagon, "Probably best if you lay down in the back," Henry said. Jonas nodded, "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it," Florence smiled. "You just rest there. Hopefully the circuit doctor will be in town to look at you," she shook her head. "And I hope that sheriff Blake will spare some men."


	10. Chapter 10

Henry Peck pulled his wagon to a stop in front of the sheriff's office, "Sheriff Blake!"

Blake looked up from the chair he was sitting in on the veranda in front of the jail, "Henry? Whatcha got there?" Blake adjusted his chair to its four feet and then stood to walk toward Pecks' wagon.

"It's Mr. Jonas from Dodge," Peck said as he stepped down from the wagon and walked to the back.

"What happened to him?" Blake looked up from the store owner with a confused gaze.

"He said he was coming here but Frank Dunlop's men stopped him," Henry Peck said as the looked down at the now sleeping Wilbur Jonas.

"Frank Dunlop?" Blake thought, "I don't think I know him."

"He's a rancher near Dodge and has his men blocking the roads," Henry Peck continued.

"What's he doing that for and why is this man hurt?" Blake was growing more interested.

"I don't know all the details. Mr. Jonas here, said that Marshal Dillon is protecting some buffalo hunters, who might have done something to Frank Dunlop's daughter..."

"And Dunlop wants Matt to hand them over to him, right?" Blake asked.

"I think that's what Mr. Jonas said," Henry stated.

Blake huffed, "Matt should know better than to get caught up in things like this..." The sheriff shook his head. "We best get him over to MacNamara's 'cause the doctor isn't in town for another few days," Blake said.

"MacNamara is a barber! What's he know about doctoring?" Florence Peck asked.

"'Bout as much as he does about cutting hair, but there isn't anyone else that can help Jonas, here," Blake said as he watched Henry wake the store owner. "This man is lucky that MacNamara helps the doctor out now and again and might know what to do!"

Peck pursed his lips in thought and then shrugged, "Mr. Jonas?" Henry Peck nudged the Dodge City mercantile owner to try and wake him. Eventually, Jonas' eyes fluttered open and out of confusion and disoriented, Jonas tried to sit up, however, the pain of his ribs halted his movements and as he blinked and recognized Henry and his wife, "Where am I?" he looked around as Henry tried to calm him down.

"We got you to Cimarron, just like you asked," Henry smiled. "This is sheriff Blake," Henry ticked his head toward the sheriff.

Jonas looked over to the sheriff and was about to say something, "Mr. Jonas. Henry has told me everything, you told him and I'm not going to even talk about this until you are looked at..." Blake leaned over the side of the wagon, "So, come on," he said as he took Jonas' arm as Henry Peck helped Jonas off the back of the wagon. The store owner groaned deeply the whole time as his ribs ground at his insides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had his men in position and waited for the assigned time. The marshal could see Festus across the street and he shook his head. The deputy looked green and unfit to be out on the street. But matt knew there was no way he'd be able to change the hill man's mind, once he was set in his thoughts.

Matt peered around the corner of the building and could see a half a dozen men, including Frank Dunlop. The marshal had to act fast to prevent word from spreading to the other men Frank had blocking off the town.

Festus looked over to Matt and nodded that he was ready, and this he could see several other Dodge citizens who were waiting anxiously to get the deed done. The deputy gave his signal and several other men moved into place; that was Matt's signal.

The marshal stepped clear of the building and walked directly toward Frank Dunlop. Dunlop had his back to the marshal and it was two of his men that drew Frank's attention to the marshal's approach.

Franks slowly turned on his heels, "You got a lot of nerve, Matt," Dunlop smiled and looked from Matt back to his men and then back to the marshal, almost in a taunting way.

Matt said nothing until he was face to face with the rancher, "You're coming with me, Frank," his arms hung loosely at his hips and he waited for someone, anyone to make a move as his eyes jumped from man to man.

Dunlop broke out laughing, "Good one, Matt!" he looked at his men who moved closer.

Matt motioned for his men to make themselves known. "I have you surrounded," Matt growled as he pulled Frank's gun from his holster and ordered the other men to drop their weapons. None of the men complied until, one by one the other men Matt had organized began to show themselves in the bushes, roof tops and other alley ways.

Slowly each man pulled their guns from their belts and flung them into the dirt. The scowled at the marshal. You won't get away with this Matt. It will only bring more trouble to Dodge, and the only thing you have to do it hand them two buffalo hunters over to me," Dunlop baked as Matt pulled him away from his men.

"Frank, you know I'm not going to that, so just tell your men to go home," Matt said firmly, "If this goes on, someone is likely to get hurt, or killed and I'm going to pin it on you," he jerked Frank's by the arm to speed him up.

"My men won't leave, and I won't make them. Not until one of those bastards pays for what he did to Elaine," Frank stopped sharply and tried to pull his arm free. Matt looked down at the rancher, "I think we'd better have a very serious talk, Frank. I spoke with one of the hunters and he said that he doesn't know what you're are talking about. Could it be that Elaine is lying?" Matt growled again.

Frank Dunlop's mouth dropped open, "You are just like them. Hiding the truth!" Franks again tried to wriggle free of Matt's grip. Matt wanted nothing more to do with the argument and pushed frank toward Front Street and the jail.


	11. Chapter 11

Jonas sat on a stool with his arms extended to his side. MacNamara wrapped the wide cloth around Jonas and tried not to entangle the store owner's opened shirt. Jonas felt like he was going to be sick as each time MacNamara passed the cloth over his ribs and jabbing pain stuck him. The store owner was certain Doc was going to give him the what-for, when he got back to Dodge.

"There you go. If I were you, I'd go bed for a few days and wait for the circuit doctor to look you over," MacNamara said as he stepped back from Jonas and looked him in the eyes. Jonas sighed and looked at the sheriff and then MacNamara, "I can't do that. Doctor Adams, in Dodge, needs those supplies, and Marshal Dillon needs help," his light blue eyes held concern and sadness, "I have to go back now," he stated.

MacNamara shook his head as he looked from the sheriff and back to the store owner, "You can do your shirt up now. I'm done with you." His eyes looked back over to the sheriff as Jonas started to button up his shirt.

Jonas slowly worked each button and as he moved his face and eyes showed that he was in a great deal of discomfort, and yet he was determined to follow through on his plan. He bit his lower lip to try and divert some of the pain.

Once he was finished with his shirt he struggled with his vest and jacket. As he finished, he stood from the stool and thanked MacNamara and then looked to the sheriff, "Where can I hire a wagon and get my supplies?" His voice was caring and gentle.

"Look, Mr. Jonas, it's late in the day and by the time we gather your supplies it will be dark. I'm sure the marshal can manage until tomorrow morning. We've had the wagon loaded and ready to go for then. In the mean time, get something to eat and get some rest. You've had a long hard day," Sheriff Blake rested his right hand on Jonas' shoulder.

Jonas nodded, "That will be fine," he tried to smile.

"There's a hotel just down the street. Tell Lou I sent you as a guest," Blake smiled.

Jonas nodded and headed to the door, "Thank you both for your time," he said before he stepped out onto the boardwalk. Jonas sighed. Every step he took jabbed at him, despite the tight wrap on his rib-cage. Jonas pulled the piece of paper from his pocket. It was the list of things that Doc had asked for. He looked down at it and then back to the door of the barbershop. He was caught in not knowing what the best thing to do would be - get a wagon now and loaded or wait until morning. Frustrated and tired, Jonas crumpled the paper into his fist and walked toward the hotel to get a room for the night. Somehow he doubted that he's sleep at all with the pain and thinking about trying to get back to Dodge with the supplies. Not to mention what kind of a reception he might get from Dunlop's men once he did arrive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and his men were half way to the jail when Matt stopped, "I think we'd be better off all together in the church," he said to Festus.

"That sounds good to me, Matthew," the deputy still looked like he was going to bring up his socks.

"Move," Matt pushed Dunlop along and toward the church near the end of the street. Dunlop was certain by now that his men had spread the word about what was happening and he'd soon be rescued and have the buffalo hunters as well. The rancher's eyes scanned the darkening street hoping to catch sight of some of his men, but none were seen. The rancher tightened his jaw and a fowl mood began to fill his soul.

Matt's group moved swiftly up Front Street and to the church, "Doc?" Matt hollered to the doctor.

Doc was in the process of heating soup on the stove when he heard Matt, "Hee, Kitty. That over," the physician said as he picked up the rifle at his side and moved to the front doors of the building. "Matt?" he said through the doors.

"Unlock the doors, Doc. Quickly. I have frank Dunlop out here. And Festus needs your help..." Matt said with urgency in his voice.

Doc set the rifle down and lifted the large latch that held the doors shut. Before he opened them, he again picked up the long gun and stepped back fearing he was being duped. The doctor held the gun firmly to his shoulder and waited.

Matt pushed Dunlop up the stairs and thought the door. The marshal's eyes caught Doc off to the side, "Everything is okay for now, Doc."

The others in matt's party followed the marshal into the church. Sam and Festus were the last in, "Now what in thunder were you two thinking?" Doc barked as he closed and locked the doors again.

"Oh, Doc, please, not now..." Festus said as he staggered to the mattress where he was laying before. Doc looked over to Sam who looked only slightly better, "We had to help, Doc," he said in his velvety baritone voice. Instantly sam also looked more ill than before as he slowly made his way to his cot.

Doc just shook his head as he made his way into the main hall of the church. He looked over to matt who had Frank Dunlop seated at the front of the room. The rancher's eyes glared back into the hall at the two ill buffalo hunters, "If there is a God, those two will die of this..."

Matt pursed his lips before he spoke, "If there is a God, the truth of this will get told..."

Frank Dunlop looked up to Matt, "I can't believe you just said that. You know they are guilty, and you are protecting them. I know what their kind is like - dirty, and lustful..." the rancher's eyes shot back to the buffalo hunters.

"I'm only protecting them because I need to know the truth," Matt said.

"Which really mens, you don't believe me," Dunlop growled.

Matt nodded, "Something like that. But it's a little more complex than that," Matt motioned for Burke to keep an eye on Dunlop.

Doc watched and then motioned for Matt to join him, "Where do you suppose Jonas is by now?" Doc asked with concern.

"I don't know Doc. I just hope he made it to Cimarron, or somewhere safe," Matt looked back over his shoulder. "I'd hate to think that anyone of Dunlop's men got their hands on him again."

Doc sighed, "Dang fool..." he shook his head trying not to think of the image Matt just instilled in his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonas signed the hotel ledger and picked up his key, "Is there anywhere I could get something to eat? I haven't eaten since early this morning," he asked the clerk.

"Due to the hour, the hotel restaurant is closed, but I'll see if the cook can get some thing for you. I'll have her bring it to you room," the clerk smiled.

Jonas nodded, "Thank you," he said trying to hold off a wave of nausea as another jab of pain cut into his side. The store owner turned and slowly walked up the stairs. He was exhausted and he wondered how he managed to get as far as he had with his broke ribs. Each step he took upward caused pain in his side.

Jonas finally reached the landing and walked along until he reached his room; number seven. With a sigh, Jonas unlocked the door and stepped into the room. As he closed the door, he wondered if the sheriff would hold his word and take him with him back to Dodge in the morning. He pulled the slip of paper from his vest pocket on which he'd written the needed supplies. He pursed his lips and crumpled the paper in his hand out of frustration. Jonas thrust the paper back into his pocket.

Jonas walked to a small table and picked up a box of matches and struck one to light the lamp on the table at the side of the room. Slowly and carefully he lowered himself into the chair and waited for the cook to arrive. His mind drifted back to what was happening in Dodge when he left and wondered what had happened since.

A light rapping at the hotel room door broke Jonas' thought, "It's open," he said as he struggled to stand. The door opened and sheriff Blake stepped through the door with a tray, "I met the cook on the way up, so I brought this for you," Blake smiled. Jonas lowered himself back into the chair as Blake set the try on the little wooden table. Jonas looked up from the tray, "Thank you."

Sheriff Blake started to the door as Jonas unfurled the napkin that accompanied the bowl of soup and the sandwich. The cook was kind enough to even supply a mug of beer. The sheriff stopped and looked back, "Mr. Jonas?"

Jonas looked up from his mean, "Yes?"

"Do you have a list of supplies needed from the doctor's office and the general store?" Blake asked.

Jonas nodded and pulled the crumpled paper from his pocket. He looked at it momentarily before he slowly handed it to the sheriff. Blake looked at the note, "I'll see that the wagon is loaded and ready for tomorrow at six. You'll be ready then?"

Jonas smiled and nodded, "I'll be ready."

Blake could see the relief in the mercantile owner's eyes. The sheriff smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc placed a damp cloth over Festus' forehead, "I sure would like to know where Jonas is," he muttered to himself hoping that Jonas was all right and that he'd soon get his replacement supply of eucalyptus oil. From what the doctor had read in his journals, the oil wasn't the answer to curing the influenza, but it helped as well as rest and plenty of fluids.

Further Doc hoped that Jonas was able so get the fresh fruit and other food supplies to be able to make juice and soup for the growing number of patients he had.

Matt watched the doctor and made a face. He was certain he knew what Doc was thinking. Not to mention, the fact that he'd likely just complicated Doc's life tenfold with Frank Dunlop's existence in the church. Doc was doing well to hide his anger from the marshal.

Dunlop sat with his arms folded tightly across his chest. His eyes darkened as he glared at Matt, "I figure by now my men know about this," the rancher growled.

Matt looked over his shoulder to Dunlop, "More than likely," he said firmly yet not overly concerned.

"You know what they will do, don't you?" Dunlop tried to scare Matt but it wasn't working.

"Look, Frank," Matt turned to the rancher, "One of those men over there," he thumbed over his shoulder, "Tells me they were nowhere near your house or your daughter, so until this is straightened out, you are staying here, and you'd better call off your men," Matt growled back as he stepped closer to Dunlop.

The marshal's towering size made Dunlop uncomfortable, "Well, just how are you going to sort this out? Someone done my Elaine wrong!" Dunlop said.

"That part I haven't sorted out yet, but I will," Matt stated as he looked over to both Kitty and Doc who were also interested in knowing what Matt had on his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William Dunlop stood starring at the church, "Well, this is just fine," he sneered and looked back to the group of men that his father was with, "You just let the marshal walk right up to Pa and take him," he turned and shook his head.

"The marshal had a bunch of other men and they jumped us. We have no choice," Baxter stammered.

"You had a choice, alright, but you didn't follow through with it, because you are all yellow," William Dunlop bellowed as he pointed to the church. "I'm not much of a god-fearing man, but they are held up in a church, and I am not going to risk fate by trying to shoot my way in there to get my Pa out!" he was yelling so hard that his juggler veins on the sides of his neck bulged.

The men fell silent. "Now," William said in a more calm demeanor, "does anyone have any bright ideas?"

Ryan Hudson nodded, "Some of us could pretend to have what they have in there. William looked at the cowboy and then walked over to him, "Hudson, that's not a half bad idea," he smiled maliciously and turned to the church, "Not bad at all..."


	13. Chapter 13

Wilbur Jonas struggled with his coat and vest again so that he could turn in for the night. Once he finally got the clothing items off his back he walked to the dresser and poured some water into the basin. By light of the near by oil lamp, Jonas splashed his hands into the cool water and ran them over his dusty face.

As he dabbed the towel across his brow, he noted, in his reflection in the mirror, a few other bruises from the beating that William Dunlop and others gave him. The one on his right side of his jaw was the most noticeable. He was finished with the towel and placed in next to the white basin. Almost feeling defeated, Jonas leaned on the dresser and starred into the mirror, "Just what were you thinking?" he asked himself.

He didn't get an answer. Jonas cupped his hand over the edge of the oil lamp globe and blew hard to knock out the flame. There was enough ambient light from the street below that he could easily make it to the bed.

Jonas turned and walked to the bed and decided to try and get what sleep he could and in his current condition, he felt it was going to be minimal. Slowly he eased himself onto the edge of the bed and laid back. At this point he didn't care if he was fully in the bed, just as long as he was somewhat comfortable. He pulled a blanket across his chest and then closed his eyes. He tried to take shallow breaths, but even they hurt. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

William Dunlop selected Clam Sharpe, Rudy Hingle, and Ryan Hudson to be the so-called ill ranch hands. He left it to their own devices on what they would do once they were in the church. The main goal was to get Frank Dunlop out and then deal with the buffalo hunters. "Now, once you are in there, you'll have to act pretty sick for a bit so that ole Doc Adams is convinced of it." William warned.

"Just let us near that fire so we can get all toasty and sweaty. That should be our ticket in," Hudson smiled. All the men in the group laugh as they began to savor a victory in the making.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The marshal had just dismissed the men who help him bring Frank Dunlop in, "Keep the guns handy, I don't think this is over just yet," Matt warned as the men filled out the door into the night.

Louie Pheeters looked up to Matt, "I can stay here if you want, marshal," he smiled warmly and his weathered face creased.

Matt smiled back, "Thanks Louie, but I'll call you if I need you, all right?" he placed his right hand on the smaller man's shoulder in reassurance. Louie nodded and left the church.

Doc just finished serving the last of the soup he had, to the ill in his care. He looked down at the empty pot, "I hope Ma Smalley can supply more tomorrow morning," the doctor said as he looked over to Matt.

"I'm sure she can, Doc. Let's let these folks get some sleep," he said in a hushed voice and waved Kitty and Doc over to where Dunlop was sitting. "Doc, I have some left over chicken in my ice box. I'll take that over to Ma now. It's only just after eight, and I know she'll still be up and likely making bread for her borders and tomorrow."

"That's fine, Kitty," Doc smiled. "I think I'm fine here for the rest of the night, you might as well turn in for the night." Kitty nodded and headed to the door. She stopped and took another look around the room and hoped that Doc hadn't underestimated the need for his help over the night. "Good night, Matt. Doc," she smiled and left the building.

Doc then walked over and thrust his hands deep into his trouser pockets, "I understand your daughter needs to see me," he blinked at the rancher.

"It's a little late, now, isn't it? I mean, you aren't going to leave these people, are you?" Dunlop sneered as his eyes locked onto the two buffalo hunters, "They are all so precious to you, aren't they Doc?"

Doc frowned and looked over to Matt who was watching on. Slowly his eyes came back to Dunlop, "I'm not one to draw conclusions, nor point the finger. I merely work from the facts, and so far none have been made clearly to me. If you want Elaine cared for, you had better do as Matt says. I can't do anything otherwise," Doc stated.

Dunlop's shoulders drooped. "You are all in on this. I should have known."

"Frank, wake up and look around you," Doc said sternly. "If you don't stop this, more harm will come of it than good. People could die needlessly."

Frank stood up and looked down at Doc, "You've never married or had children, so don't be so righteous with me, Doc. You have no idea what this is like," Frank growled.

Matt pulled Frank back from the doctor, "Sit down Frank if you know what's good for you," Matt ordered.

There was a light rap at the door. Matt looked at the doctor who moved slowly to the vestibule where he picked up his rifle. Doc stepped to the door, "Whose there?"

"The name is Ryan Hudson. Three of us have that illness that's going around. We need help," Hudson played his lines well.

Doc slowly opened the door and looked at the sweaty face of Ryan Hudson, Clem Sharpe and Rudy Hingle. Doc set the rifle down and took Sharpe by the elbow and lead him into the room, "Come in and lay down," Doc ordered the men.

Frank Dunlop watched with interest and it wasn't until he saw the slight wink from Ryan Hudson, that he knew the men where up to something.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryan Hudson pulled the blanket up to his neck and did his best to look ill. His eyes slowly worked around the room noting who was there and where they were. He watched the marshal's young deputy stand and walk toward the marshal. Hudson's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch - he even strained his hearing to try to pick up on what the deputy was saying.

"Marshal?" Newly said in a hushed voice as he quickly glanced back to the centre of the room.

"Newly? Are you sure you should be up and around?" Matt asked O'Brien in a low, but caring tone.

Newly shrugged, "I don't see why not," he smiled infectiously. "I've been hit harder."

Matt made a face, "Well, I don't want to get caught between you and Doc right now. I have enough on my mind," Matt smirked.

Newly smiled weakly, "I and I hate to add to it," the deputy's facial expression fell grim, "but one of those men that Doc just settled down, over there, was on the roadblock that stopped Mr. Jonas and me this morning," Newly ticked his head.

Matt's eyes shifted, "Which one," his voice was low and calculated.

"The shorter one," Newly referred to Clem Sharpe.

Matt nodded, "Thanks Newly," the marshal rocked on his heels for a moment in thought before he walked over to the three men and Doc.

"Now just rest easy and I'll see if Ma Smalley has anything over in her kitchen to calm those stomachs," Doc said as he pushed himself up from his right knee.

"That would be mighty nice, Doc," Ryan Hudson smiled. The look on the young man's face changed instantly as Matt approached, "How sick are they, Doc?"

Doc pursed his lips, "Just like the others - high fever, nausea, and the chills," Doc looked up to Matt and read something else into his question. "Why?"

Matt said nothing at first but motioned for the doctor to follow him to the back of the church. Once they reached the vestibule, Matt looked passed the doctor, "We might have trouble on our hands," his eyes then came to rest on Doc's.

Doc looked over his shoulder and back to Matt, "By the looks of things we already have trouble, but I'm guessing that isn't what you are referring to," Doc squinted at Matt and then methodically drew his right hand across his moustache.

Matt took another look, "Look, Doc. Keep an eye on those three men you just brought in here. Newly said that the shorter one was in that group that jump him and Jonas this morning, so they are tied in with Dunlop's group somehow," Matt stated.

Doc made a face and slowly turned to look into the church hall, "Damn. I should have known that Dunlop would pull something like this," the doctor muttered under his breath.

"I'm not sure Dunlop is behind this or not. He doesn't appear to be making any moves himself," Matt said in a hushed voice and picked up the doctor's rifle and handed it to him, "Put this somewhere you can get to it fast," the marshal's piercing blue eyes locked onto the doctor's tried crystal blue eyes. Both men knew they had their work cut out for them and they both knew it was going to be a long night.

Hudson pretended to nod off, however, he kept his eyes to a slit as he watched the doctor make his rounds with a new cool damp cloth for each of his patients. When he neared Hudson, the ranch hand closed his eyes and layed still. Doc lifted the cloth off the man's forehead and before he placed the new cloth down, Doc gently placed his hand on Hudson's forehead. Doc made a face and thought for a moment. The doctor twisted his mouth and placed the new cloth down and moved on.

As Doc reached the next man, he turned back slightly. Then he looked to Matt. Doc stopped what he was doing and walked to the marshal, "We'd better think of taking their guns, Matt. I don't think either one of them is sick. The scruffy looking one has no fever at all," Doc pointed out.

Matt pursed his lips and motioned for Newly to join them and the young deputy did, "What's up, marshal? Doc?" he whispered.

Just as Matt was about to inform Newly of Doc's discovery, Hudson, Sharpe and Hingle stood up from their beds with their guns drawn, "You'll want to drop the guns, marshal, deputy," Hudson sneered. Matt and Newly slowly unbuckled their gun belts and dropped them to the floor.

"Now step away from them," Hudson ordered.

Doc muttered something under his breath as he realized that he was a good twenty feet away from the rifle Matt told him to keep handy. Matt, Newly and Doc moved way from the gun belts, "You are only making matters worse," Matt said to the young ranch hand, "and if your boss knew what was good for him, he'd tell you the same," Matt stopped and squared himself to Hudson.

"Marshal, I had nothing to do with them coming in here," Dunlop stood and yelled at Matt.

Matt turned to Frank Dunlop, "Maybe not, Frank, but if anyone gets hurt, you'll be the one I will charge," Matt stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas rolled onto his side and pulled his pocket watch from his vest laying on the bed next to him. He adjusted the timepiece to the light from the window and with squinted eyes read the hands at five-thirty seven in the morning. He wondered how he managed to get any sleep at all when he tried to sit up on the edge of the bed and his whole body ached - especially his broken ribs.

Carefully Jonas pushed himself to his feet and picked up his vest and coat. He walked to the hotel room door and pulled it open. Quietly he stepped out into the hall and pulled the door closed behind him. He could hear the sheriff talking to someone in the lobby as he walked along the landing and reached the stairs.

Sheriff Blake looked up to the store owner, "Good morning, Mr. Jonas. How are you feeling today?"

Jonas half snorted, "Good morning, sheriff. Truth be known, I feel worse than I did last night," Jonas made his way slowly down the stairs.

"Are you sure you're up to the ride back to Dodge?" Blake stepped away from the counter where he was chatting with Lou.

"It's not about me, sheriff. I said I'd get those things to Doc, and I know that the marshal needs help..." Jonas finally reached the lobby.

"Okay. But you know, if you are right about Dunlop and his men, we could be in one hellofa fight when we each Dodge," Blake stated.

Wilbur Jonas hadn't given that much thought, "Yes. I'm sure we could be..." his voice seems less certain now, but he still was determined to get the supplies home.

"Okay, then. I guess we're off," Blake smiled as he allowed Jonas to walk ahead of him to the door. The store owner stopped and turned to the sheriff, "Thank you for his," he smiled weakly before turning to the door.

With any luck, they would each Dodge mid morning and with a town to return to.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun began to poke up over the horizon as sheriff Blake and his men, along with Wilbur Jonas began the journey to Dodge City. The store owner looked uncomfortable upon the seat next to the sheriff. Blake would look over to the older man every now and again and still wondered how he managed to get as far as he had in his condition. "How are you holding out, Mr. Jonas?" Blake inquired.

Jonas longingly looked over to the sheriff, "I'll be grateful to get off this rig, that is a certainty. But in the meantime, I'll manage," he concluded.

Blake smiled, "Well, as I figure it, we should be about ten miles away from Dodge which means we'll be there within the hour."

Jonas readjusted himself looking for some comfort, "How much trouble do you think there will be?" he asked with deep concern in his tone. Jonas wasn't one for undue violence, but saw a need for it now and again if it brought order to town.

"Well, I guess it all depends on how Marshal Dillon is making out with his situation," Blake looked over to Jonas and then back to the road where he adjusted his grip on the reins. "If Dunlop is so headstrong about his stand, and Matt about his, I don't think things have changed much since you left Dodge yesterday morning. In fact, I wager that they might even be worse since then. But don't worry, my men know what to do," Blake again looked over to Jonas whose eyes were locked straightforward.

"Worried, aren't you?" Blake asked.

Jonas nodded, "Dunlop's men were pretty vicious, and I hate to think what they might try when they see this wagon and me..."

Blake smiled, "You let me worry about that."

Jonas' light blue eyes slowly shifted to the sheriff. He didn't know what the sheriff had planned and part of him didn't want to know, "Oh?"

"I'll tell you what to do when the time comes, so just relax," Blake smiled hoping to easy Jonas' angst, "we've got a way to go yet."

Jonas settled only slightly as his mind kept wondering what was happening back in Dodge City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, Newly, and Doc remained where Ryan Hudson ordered them to stay. Matt's eyes scanned the room filled with sleeping ill towns folk, but one person he didn't see was his deputy, Festus Haggen. The marshal tried to think where the hill man had gotten to when he heard a slight scuffing sound coming from his left side along the outer wall.

Matt tried not to look but he could see a figure wriggling along the floor with the rifle that Doc had left at the front of the church.

Festus now hoped that Matt could quickly put a plan together before he was found out.

Matt looked down to the floor and his hat hid his eyes. He confirmed where Festus was physically along the aisle-way. Matt lifted his head and looked quickly to his immediately right where Frank Dunlop was sitting. With a quick calculated step he moved passed Festus grabbing the rifle from Festus' hand and hoisting a stunned Frank Dunlop to his feet, "It seems we have a stand off," Matt growled.

Hudson laughed, "There's still only one of you and, three of us," he looked at his friends when all of a sudden Festus stood up with his gun drawn, "Two against three now," the hill man coughed.

"Make that four against three," the two buffalo hunters where now on their feet with their long guns pointing at the three men from Dunlop's ranch. Doc and Newly to retrieved Matt's and Newly's guns and they too held the guns on the three men.

"Well, seems like you boys are in a little deep now," Matt said while still holding Dunlop in front of him. "Frank. Maybe its time you opened your mouth."

"I'm not saying anything, Matt. Not until you arrest one of those men over there for what they've done," Dunlop growled.

The two buffalo hunters looked at each other, "We still don't know what he's talking about marshal," Philips stated.

"You're lying! You are just trying to hide the dirty truth, both of you!" Dunlop struggled in Matt's grip. "Calm down Frank," Matt said sternly as Frank continued to try and wriggle free.

Newly and Festus had removed the guns from Hudson, Sharpe and Hingle. The three men stood in the middle of the room with their hands slightly risen in a surrendered mode. Matt ticked his head to Festus, "Get them to the jail so I don't have to worry about them right now. And do it fast before any more of Dunlop's men decide to join into the fray," Matt cautioned.

"You betcha, Matthew," Festus poked his gun into Hudson's rib cage, "You heard the marshal, now move!" Festus barked. Reluctantly Hudson and his small group moved toward the church doors. Hudson looked back over his shoulder to Matt and Frank Dunlop, for he wasn't done with either man just yet.

Festus and Newly guided the men down the stairs and across the street as the sun began to lift over the distant hills. Swiftly they reached the jail house at the far end of Front Street. Newly opened the door and Festus shoved Hudson through into the room. Sharpe and Hingle seemed more willing to co-operate. Soon all three men were behind bars.

Back at the church, Doc sighed with relief, "That was close," he looked up to Matt who had pushed Dunlop back down onto the pew. Matt said nothing but his face said it all and he too knew how close they had come to a likely deadly gun battle. Unfortunately, Matt knew this was just the beginning, until Frank Dunlop ordered his men to retreat. And Dunlop wasn't about to do such a thing until he was satisfied that the marshal had arrested one, if not both of the buffalo hunters for the rape of his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheriff Blake pulled the wagon to a stop. He knew that just around the bend in the road was Dodge City. They were safe for now with a hill and trees protecting them, but as soon as they broke the bend and were spotted he felt all hell was going to break loose. Blake ordered one of his men off the wagon and to scout ahead.

Herb Mason volunteered and slid off the back of the wagon. Jonas watched with great interest as the sheriff's man jogged toward the bend and then slowed his pace, then he disappeared from view.

Jonas bit his lower lip and then looked over to the sheriff, "Shouldn't he have come back by now?" Jonas whispered.

Blake looked over to the store owner, whose eyes were searching for Mason, "He'll be back, just wait a few minutes." Jonas looked quickly over to Blake and then back again. Slight relief washed over him when he saw Herb mason racing back to the wagon.

Blake looked down at his man from the seat on the wagon, "What's the story?"

"The road is still blockaded and I'd say at quick count there's about fifteen men," Mason huffed.

"Fifteen! That's more than there was yesterday," Jonas muttered aloud. He swallowed, "Andersen's men..."

Blake looked at the store owner, "What did you just say?"

Jonas looked Blake, "Andersen's men. I narrowly escaped being spotted as they rode toward Dodge yesterday..."

Blake drew a deep breath, "Well, this just gets more and more messy by the minute," he looked forward to the curve in the road.

Blake turned himself back to the end of the wagon, "It's time to take your places," the told his men before he turned to Jonas, "and it's time you took a place back there," he thumbed over his shoulder. Jonas nodded and slowly stood and stepped around the seat to reach the back of the wagon. Two men helped him, "Now you just settle in right down there," one of them said as Jonas grit his teeth and settled into his assigned place. The other men took their places, and with a quick flick of the reins, sheriff Blake and his men


	16. Chapter 16

Dunlop's men where just standing around chatting and passing the time of day, when the wagon appeared from around the bend. One hand held up his hand to stop the wagon, but sheriff Blake flicked the reins harder and drove the horse right at the man in the middle of the road.

Quickly Dunlop's men pulled their guns and began to fire but the wagon was moving too quickly to get any decent shot. Blake yelled for his men to spring into action and the men in the back popped up over the sides of the wagon and began to fire back.

Several of Dunlop's men fell, and one of Blake's men was hit - falling hard back into the wagon and practically on Jonas who was trying hard to keep low, but his ribs prohibited him. The ride was wild with gun fire coming and going in all directions. There was a might bang from the right side of the road as one of Dunlop's men fire his shotgun. Several pellets hit Blake in upper right arm and as luck for Jonas would have it, that was the moment he grabbed for the metal bracket under the seat. Several pellets hit him in the left arm. Both men yelped.

Blake wasn't about to quit as he charged the wagon past the roadblock and into town.

Matt and Doc stood in the church and looked at each other. Matt quickly moved to the doors with Doc close behind. The stopped at the top of the stairs as the wagon charged into the middle of Front Street with sheriff Blake slumped over on the seat and one of his men pulling hard on the reins to halt the horses.

Matt took two stairs at a time while Doc was more cautious and quickly walked down the stairs to the street. By then, Matt was at the wagon, "Sheriff Blake!" Matt said as the reached the seat of the wagon. "Doc, the sheriff needs your help." He couldn't see Wilbur Jonas who had slumped to the bottom of the wagon next the fallen deputy.

"I'll be with him in a few minutes, Matt," Doc said as he reached the wagon and realized that it was the order he sent with Jonas and Newly, "Jonas?" Doc caught site of the store owner from where he was standing. The town doctor was quick to climb into the back of the wagon and assess Jonas' condition. Jonas groaned as he looked up to Doc as the doctor knelt down next to him.

"What in thunder are you trying to do to yourself?!" Doc grumbled at Jonas as he swiftly looked at Jonas' arm and then gently placed his right hand under the store owner's vest to check his ribs, "Well, at least they're wrapped. How are you feeling?" Doc asked.

Jonas rested his head against a crate of oranges, "Terrible," he looked slowly up to Doc with his tired light blue eyes.

"I bet. I don't know how you managed, but you did!" Doc ticked his head with a smiled and placed his hand firmly on Jonas' good arm, "I'll get some of these men to give you a hand out of that hole you've gotten yourself wedged into," Doc said as he slowly stood and then looked to Matt with an odd smile on his face. "I don't know how he did it, Matt, but he did!" Doc swiped his right hand across his moustache.

Matt peered over the edge of the wagon, "How is he Doc?"

"I think he'll be just fine," Doc said as he moved to the side of the wagon and climbed down to the dusty street.

Frank Dunlop stood next to Matt, "I can see that my blockade hasn't worked..."

"No, Frank, it hasn't," Matt said sternly.

The rancher looked up to Matt, "I hope you know that to do before this gets even more out of control," Dunlop hissed.

Matt spun on his heels and grabbed Frank Dunlop by the lapels of his vest and drew him close, "How much more worse can it be, Frank? Wilbur Jonas is injured, Newly O'Brien just about had his head crushed in, and now sheriff Blake and some of his men are injured, not to mention your own men..."

Dunlop swallowed, "You'd better sort this out soon, Marshal," Dunlop said as he tried to squirm out of Matt's grasp.

"Oh, I intended to, in the mean time, you call off the road blockade and get your men back to your ranch. Send Andersen's men home," Matt leered at the rancher as it was now testing Matt's mettle.

Dunlop shrank slightly as he felt that Matt had the upper hand in this instance, "I want this sorted out real fast, Matt." Dunlop growled.

"It will be, as soon as you order you men back to the ranch and bring Elaine in for Doc to look at," Matt motioned to the road blockade with his head. Frank Dunlop's shoulder's sagged, "Fine..." Doc heard the conversation and knew at some point during the day, Frank would bring his daughter in for examination.

Several of sheriff Blake's men assisted their boss over to the church upon Doc's request while a few others gently got Wilbur Jonas to his feet and eased him to the street next to Doc.

"I feel sick," Jonas muttered as he held his good arm across his ribs.

"Look, Jonas, I have to look after sheriff Blake first. I want you to go home so Ellen can look after you until I get to you in about two hours..." Doc helped to guide the store owner along Front Street. "Doc, there's no one at home. I told you the other day Ellen has gone to Boston to visit with here sisters..."

Doc paused, "I'm sorry, Jonas, but I can't have you in the office today. I have Elaine Dunlop coming in later..." Jonas nodded in understanding as he and Doc stood in the middle Front Street. Kitty Russell had over heard their conversation having watched the whole event reveal itself on the street. Kitty stepped down from the veranda and walked toward Doc and Jonas, "I'll take care of him, Doc," she smiled warmly at both men.

At this point, Jonas would have been happy to have been left in the middle of the street. Slowly he looked from Doc to Kitty and nodded and with a whispered breath he said, "Thank you, Miss Kitty."

Kitty placed her hand on Jonas' good arm and across his shoulders and guided him to the Long Branch Saloon. Doc watched for only a moment before he turned his attention to sheriff Blake, "Matt, get him into the church. These wounds don't look too bad," the doctor stated.

"Easy for you to say Doc..." Blake squirmed as Matt and some of his men helped him from the wagon. By now Newly and Festus were back on the scene, "Doc?!" Festus called.

"What?!" Doc barked.

"Well, that's jist a fine howdeey-doo, like I've never heard!" Festus said slightly taken back.

"I'm busy. What?" Doc asked gruffly again.

"Wall, Newly and I were wondering what we could do for you. That's all," Festus stuck his thumbs into his vest pocket.

Doc drew his lips int a bow in thought, "You can take most of these crates over to Ma Smalley's for starters," Doc motioned.

"We'll do-er," Festus smiled. Doc then wondered if the deputy was well enough, "I thought you were sick!" Doc blurted out.

"Oh, I was, but ya can't keep a Haggen down fer long. Best we get moving this stuff to Ma's and you gits to doctoring..." Festus said as he picked up a crate of oranges. Doc just stood and starred for a moment and then ticked his head, "I sware I'll never figure him out..."


	17. Chapter 17

Doc was just about to turn to the church to attended to sheriff Blake's wounds when he spotted several of Dunlop's men helping others into town. Doc just stood for a second to watch as he really couldn't believe his eyes. Quickly Doc had to put a plan in place to care for so many wounded men. The town doctor walked toward the group and stopped them from going to his office.

"You'll have to take your friends over to the church," Doc stated.

"Why? Your office is up the street," one of the men said.

"Yes, you are right about that, but I can't care for people in the church and up in my office at the same time. I've made the church into a makeshift hospital, so just take your friends over there. The marshal will check your guns at the door," Doc said as he swiped his right hand across his moustache.

Dunlop's men moved slowly toward the church and by now Matt was standing in the doorway watching. Doc followed behind as his eyes slowly looked back to the Long Branch. He knew that this was going to delay him further from looking at Jonas' ribs and now wounded arm. He further knew that the store owner was going to be uncomfortable and likely miserable by the time he actually did get around to helping the man. Doc sighed and hoped that Kitty would have Jonas resting as easily as he could.

Adams stepped up the stairs and met Matt at the top, "This is turning into a fine day, isn't it," the shorter man grumbled as he walked passed the marshal. Matt had his thumbs tucked into this belt. He said nothing, instead he turned and watched Doc get straight into his work. Matt frowned and decided he'd better find Newly to assist Doc where he could.

Matt carried the haul of gun belts down the street to his office, where he would lock them in the safe.

Ryan Hudson leaned on the bars of the holding cell he was in. He watched Matt with hate in his eyes, "Just how long do we have to stay in this hell-hole?"

Matt paused and looked at Hudson. He wanted to hit the ranch hand for pulling such a stupid stunt, but instead Matt drew a deep breath and walked to the safe to deposit the guns. Hudson continued to leer through the bars, "Mr. Dunlop won't stand for this," he sneered at Matt.

"I have news for you, Hudson. Your boss has finally agreed to cooperate with me," Matt said as he stood in the doorway o his way out of the building. He watched Ryan Hudson with great interest as he could see the man begin to crawl inside. Matt turned quickly and stepped out onto the boardwalk, pulling the door closed behind.

Matt stood on the boardwalk and scanned the street for Newly O'Brien. Before he left in search of his part-time deputy, Matt glanced back over his shoulder to the closed door and wondered just what Ryan Hudson was hiding. The marshal stepped down off the boardwalk and headed toward the Long Branch Saloon.

Kitty had just pulled the door closed on room number one at the top of the stairs when she saw Matt push through the swing doors, "You look like you're looking for someone," she said as she walked down the stairs.

Matt smiled, "I'm looking for Newly. Have you seen him?"

Kitty reached the main floor and walked over to the long bar and stood next to Matt, "No, I haven't seen Newly since, oh, an hour ago. I saw him with Festus taking things over to Ma Smalley's. Why?" Kitty asked with concern.

Matt leaned on the bar and pushed his tan hat back, "Doc's being run off his feet over there with the sick, and now several of Dunlop's men have been coming into town after tangling with sheriff Blake and his men as they arrived," Matt voice trialed off as he looked up to the landing, "How's Jonas?"

Kitty smirked, "He's tired and frustrated."

"I bet he is. That took a lot of nerve to do what he did. Frankly, I didn't think he had it in him!" Matt chuckled.

"That's part of his flustration," Kitty said in a hushed voice.

"Oh?" Matt looked back to Kitty.

"Matt, he tried hard to do right for Dodge. You know that. And he felt that there was no other way to get those things Doc needed and he did what he had to which was the only thing he could think of doing, and it seems everyone deems him a fool for trying. So he said," Kitty spoke softly.

Matt pursed his lips, "Yeah, I guess Doc and I were a little harsh on him," Matt stood up from the bar, "I'll be back later to talk to him, okay?"

Kitty smiled, "I'll let him know when he wakes up. I just finally got him resting with his ribs and all."

Matt nodded, "I'll come over with Doc, when he's ready to look him over," Matt said as he started to leave.

"Oh? Afraid to face him alone?" Kitty's eyes twinkled with mischief. Matt huffed, "I'll see you later as well," he said and headed to the door to continue his search for Newly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc knelt down next to Kelton Peterson and pulled the bandana away from the wound on his chest. Doc winced at the sight and then shook his head, "Bunch of dang fools," he sputtered as the stood up from the wounded man and looked at other ranch hands and then to Frank Dunlop.

Doc blinked and walked to the front of the church to retrieve his medical bag. As the physician walked toward the altar, where his black leather bag sat o the steps, his eyes gazed upwards as if he almost prayed for help. The cowboy's wound was a grave one, and Doc almost feared for his life if the failed to save the man.


	18. Chapter 18

Matt walked across the street to Ma Smalley's boarding house as he figured that is where Newly would likely be found. He remember that his young deputy was helping Festus unload the wagon full of supplies that the doctor had requested. And from the delightful aroma that wafted out into the street, it seemed like Ma had begun to put them into good use.

"We'll see you later, Ma," Festus said as he pulled his rag-tagged hat onto his head as he stepped out onto the street.

"Festus?" Matt stopped the hill man.

"Matthew?"

"I'm looking for Newly. Doc sure could use his help right now with several of Dunlop's men wound, the sick folks and Mr. Jonas. Have you seen him?" Matt looked up and down the street.

Festus nodded, "I think Newly was actually heading over to the church to help ol' Doc," he smiled and looked up the street to the church that Doc had temporarily converted into a hospital. Matt smiled, "Thanks Festus," he turned toward the church. The hill man followed the marshal.

Doc and Newly were discussing sheriff Blake's wounds when Matt and Festus entered the church, "How is he Doc?" Matt asked as he looked passed the smaller man over to where Blake was resting.

Doc looked up to Matt, "It's bad enough. Some of those pellets are quite deep, but it could have been worse," Doc drew his hand across his grey moustache as he looked back to Blake and Newly.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Good to know. I'm taking Frank out to his men, and then we're going to collect Elaine," Matt added in a hushed voice. "Festus I want you to keep an eye on those buffalo hunters until we get back."

Festus nodded, "I'll sit on them is I have to, Matthew," the hill man said as he moved further into the church. Doc ticked his head, "I should get over to see Jonas," he said as he picked up his medical bag.

"Kitty said he's frustrated," Matt stated.

"I bet he is," Doc shook his head and then looked up to Matt, "What do you suppose possessed him to do such a thing?"

Matt shook his head as he didn't really know either, "I guess he was just doing what he thought best. And I'm not happy that Dunlop's men worked him and Newly over the way they did..."

"I hope they answer to that," Doc almost glared at Matt.

Matt tightened his jaw muscles, "That won't be the only thing they will be answering to, if I have my way about it."

Doc grunted, "Good. Now excuse me, while I tend to Jonas," Doc sidestepped Matt and walked down the stairs of the church. It was getting late in the day and he could well imagine Jonas' mood having been laying around all afternoon with broken ribs that need setting and an arm full of shot. Matt scratched his bristled chin as he watched the doctor cross Front Street and enter the Long Branch Saloon.

Matt stepped further into the church and spotted Frank Dunlop, "Frank. On your feet. You're coming with me and you are going to put a stop to all of this," Matt thimbed over his shoulder to the door.

Dunlop slowly stood as he looked down at one of his ranch hands that was barely clinging to life, "Where did Doc go?" he said angrily.

"He went to look after Wilbur Jonas. Remember your men worked him over pretty good and not to mention he caught a bunch of shot trying to get back into Dodge which also came from one of your men," Matt growled.

"I warned you Matt," Dunlop sneered.

"And I warned you. Move," Matt's eyes narrowed as he ordered the rancher to join him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas laid on his back with his right arm draped across his face to shield out the light. The store owner stirred only slightly at the rapping on the room door, "Jonas? It's Doc," the physician said softly through the door.

Jonas lifted his right arm and looked at the door. His head was spinning, "It's open, Doc."

Doc turned the door knob and quietly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling, Jonas?" Doc asked as he approached the mercantile owner.

"Terrible, truth be known," Jonas said from under his arm which was again across his face. Doc made a face and placed his medical bag on the small table next to the bed, "I'll be the judge of that," Doc quipped hoping to make Jonas feel somewhat better.

Jonas lifted his arm and flopped it on the bed next to him, "How can you be the judge, when it's me that has the broke ribs and an arm full of shot?" He said gruffly.

"Well, how about a second opnion then?" Doc said as he lifted Jonas right wrist and read his pulse. Jonas just rolled his eyes and sighed. Doc tried to his smirk.

The doctor was satisfied that Jonas' pulse was fine now he was curious about his ribs, "Now I hate to ask you to move, Jonas, but I need to you sit up so I can check those ribs of your's," Doc assisted Jonas to a sitting position. The man groaned the whole time, "Easy does it," Doc cautioned as Jonas shot a rather sarcastic look his way. In Jonas' mind and body, there was no easy way at the moment.

Jonas gasped as he finally sat and Doc unbuttoned the store owner's shirt and unravelled the wrap that MacNamara had used to stabilized Jonas' ribs back in Cimarron. Doc shook his head, "I bet you're in more pain than you are willing to admit," Doc said as he ran his hand over Jonas' side. With even the slightest touch Jonas gasped and looked up to the ceiling trying to fight the pain

"Those ribs need setting," Doc stated as he looked Jonas in the eyes.

The store owner shallowed, "I figured..." as he looked at Doc.

Doc ticked his head, "Now, this is going to hurt, and likely a lot..."

Jonas nodded, "Just do it, Doc," he said as sweat began to bead on his forehead.

Doc nodded, "I need you to arch your back side ways until I can feel them snap back into place," Doc place his hand on Jonas' side and the store owner bit his lower lip and did what Doc said, until he passed out from the pain. It was ironic that his passing out and the way he slumped onto the bed achieved the desired effect. Doc could now re-wrap the store owner's ribs and then tend to the shot in his left arm.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt and Dunlop walked toward the main barricade that Dunlop's son William maned, "Pa?" the younger Dunlop questioned, as his father and the marshal approached. "What's going on?" William asked.

"Son," Dunlop warned with his hands waving off any confrontation, "the marshal wants these roadblocks broken up. Too many people are getting hurt. Including our own."

William took several defiant steps forward, "But what about the buffalo hunters and Elaine?!" he asked angrily as he pointed into town.

"William, please..." Frank Dunlop tried to plea. "The marshal is going to work this out. If we don't stop this, more men will surely die, and you could be one of them. So could I," Dunlop stated as the looked over the group of men.

"Pa! Are you listening to yourself?!" William yelled.

"Yes. I know what I'm saying," Frank stepped closer to his son, "and if you'd listen, you'll have these men and Anderson's men go home..."

"But," William started into his statement only to be cut off by Matt.

"William, I have good reason to believe that the buffalo hunters are telling the truth. Your father and I want to bring Elaine into Dodge for Doc to look at," Matt stood tall as he glared at the group of ranch-hands as they exchanged glances. Matt's eyes continued to search the group for any signs of disobedience.

Several of Dunlop's men began to move on, when William stopped them, "Hold on here!" he blurted out at the hired hands. William walked toward his father and then turned back to the group. "My sister was raped by those buffalo hunters and they're going to pay for it!" he hissed and abruptly turned to his father.

"William, there's been enough trouble," Frank Dunlop warned his son.

William stared at his father, "You are just going to let them get away with this?" he hissed again.

Frank glared at his son, "Do I have to remind you who you're talking to and what tone a voice you're using?"

William stepped back, "No, Pa, but," he started before he was cut off by his father again.

"William, Doc will look at Elaine, and Matt will look after the rest. I have four wounded men who are now in Doc's care, not to mention whoever beat Newly and Jonas up," Frank was clearly frustrated and looked at Matt, "This has just got to stop somewhere."

Matt nodded, "Seems to me, Frank, you are on the right track. Now it's up to you, William," he looked over to the rancher's son.

William pursed his mouth in thought and then turned to the other men, "Let's get back to the ranch," he said as the then shot a glaring look to his father and Matt.

Matt drew a breath and then slowly exhaled as he watched the group disband, and head back to the Dunlop Ranch.

Frank Dunlop watched his son and his men before his eyes slowly turned to Matt's, "I hope you know what you're doing, marshal," he huffed before marching off toward the church to check on his wounded men.

Matt flexed his jaw muscles and watched the rancher. The marshal pursed his lips as he turned toward his office. He too hoped he knew what he was doing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan Hudson stood at the door to the cell and held its iron bars tightly in his big hands. His eyes were dark with rage, "If I get my chance with that marshal, he'll pay for this humiliation," Hudson grumbled.

"Why are you so against the marshal, Hudson? He's only doing his job," Clem Sharpe said from the cot in the other holding cell.

"Going a little soft, are we, Clem?" Hudson hissed through the bars.

"No. I wasn't particularly interested in being involved in this caper, anyway," Clem stated as he stood, "You seemed all too eager to pull the feet out from under Marshal Dillon, and I'd like to know why," the older ranch hand said through his own iron bars.

Hudson's eyes narrowed, "I ain't got nothing to hide. I just don't have much use for the law that sticks their nose into other people's business, that's all," Ryan's eyes shifted to the front of the jail house as the latch on the door clicked and Matt stepped into the room.

Matt's mood was slipping quickly into a foul one with all that was happening in his town and that which was caused my Frank Dunlop and his men. The marshal paused as he looked at the three men in his holding cells, before he moved to his desk and sat down.

Ryan Hudson tightened his grip on the bars, "Hey, marshal? When do we eat? We're starving in here," the ranch hand shouted.

Matt stood, and walked to the doorway that separated the two rooms, "You'll be lucky if you get supper tonight, boys. Ma Smalley is busy tending to the sick with Doc," he snapped back.

Ryan Hudson took exception to the marshal's comment, "You are doing this on purpose! So help me, if I get my hands on a gun..."

Matt stepped closer into the cells room, "What, Hudson. What would you do with a gun?" Matt asked with his jaw clenched.

"You know what I'd do. And if I were you, you'd keep your back to the wall," Hudson sneered.

Both Clem Sharpe and Rudy Hingle moved back way from their cell door to distance themselves within their confined space. Matt watched with interest before he turned on his heels and walked to the door. He's had enough of Ryan Hudson for one day. Further more, he needed to clear his conscience with Wilbur Jonas who was still in Doc's care at the Long Branch Saloon.

Hudson watched Matt pull the door closed on the jail house and the ranch hand shook with rage as he looked through the bars to his friends, "Well you two were a big help!" He yelled at Hingle and Sharpe.

"Look, Ryan," Rudy said, "The more you mouth off to the marshal. Or anyone at this point is only going to get you deeper in trouble..."

"How about you shutting up!" Hudson snapped as he returned his attention to the front door of the jail house and thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Doc had just finished wrapping a bandage around Jonas' left thigh when the store owner awoke and spoke, "Got it there too, huh?" he swallowed as he asked the doctor as he watched the physician finish with the gauze bandage.

Doc nodded and smiled, "You know, Jonas, if you keep this heroic side up, Matt might just want to deputize you," he winked as he swiped his right hand over his moustache.

Wilbur Jonas squirmed slightly at the thought, "Oh, no. I don't want any of that."

Doc smiled and patted the mercantile owner on his right shoulder as he stood up, "I'm just teasing. I wouldn't want it either," Doc said as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and placed it in this black medical bag. He watched Jonas sigh with relief and continued to smile to himself in admiration for the task that Jonas had preformed.

The silence in the room was disrupted by a light rapping at the door. Doc looked down to Jonas whose eyes looked to the door and stated, "It's open," as he wondered who it was that came calling.

Matt slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. "Mr. Jonas. Doc," he acknowledged both men as he walked closer to the end of the bed and stopped. He looked down at Jonas.

Jonas watched the marshal and waited for the law man to lambast him for pulling the silly stunt - as he alluded to earlier in the day. But Matt said nothing of the sort, "How are you feeling, Mr. Jonas?"

The store owner looked down at his chest and then arm and leg, "I'll be all right, marshal. But I suppose I could be better," he tried to joke as he looked at his bandaged arm, leg and ribs.

Matt smirked, "I suppose so," he said as he smiled slightly as and moved closer to the side of the bed, "You know, Jonas, if you keep doing things like this, I may have to deputize you!" he looked down at the mercantile owner.

Jonas sputtered, "Oh, no...Marshal, I just couldn't do that! Doc even said the same thing!" his light blue eyes were filled with a mix of uncertainty and fear. "What I mean is, I've seen what you and Festus go through and it's bad enough that I'm this way..." he tried to explain from his prone position on the bed.

Matt smiled, "I was only joking Jonas. However," Matt said as he adjusted his hat further back on his head. "I have to say as marshal of this town, that was a very risky thing you did," the marshal tucked his thumbs into his belt.

Jonas sensed the lecture to follow and his eyes saddened and looked down to his chest.

"But what you did was extremely courageous, and even I couldn't have asked you to try it. You knew that Doc needed those supplies and whatever was in you to get them..." Matt looked over to Doc who was smiling and looking down at Jonas.

Jonas gulped, "Truth be known, I don't know what got into me. I just had to get those supplies and once I got half way to Cimarron and hurting real bad, it became a personal test, I suppose..." he looked up to Matt and frowned. "I don't think I could do it again," he said softly.

Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder, "Well, not right away, anyway," then doctor gently squeezed Jonas' shoulder as he uttered, "Now get some rest," he winked as he turned and picked up his medical bag.

Jonas caught the wink, "I will, and thanks, Doc. Marshal," Jonas as about to settle back when Kitty appeared at the door, "He's not resting until he's had something to eat," the saloon owner stated as she moved into the room with a tray of food.

Doc watched Kitty placed the tray of soup, crackers and juice, she got from Ma Smalley, "Now Mr. Jonas, I want to see an empty bowl," Kitty said as he she stood back.

"I don't even get that kind of service," Matt stated.

Kitty looked over her shoulder, "Maybe you've worn your service out with the extreme number of calls I've made in the past," she implied that the number of times she's cared and looked after Matt in his various states of injury was almost immeasurable. Doc winced at the comment as he watched Matt's mouth drop open.

Doc scurried passed Matt, "I'll see you all later," he seemed to hustle as he reached the doorway. Matt watched the doctor leave and then looked back at Kitty who was assisting Wilbur Jonas into a better sitting position. "Uh, I guess I'll see you later Kitty," Matt sputtered as he still stung from Kitty's verbal barb.

Matt left the room and Kitty slowly looked over her shoulder and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc wearily reached the main floor of the Long Branch Saloon and had to stop at the bottom of the stairs as he felt flush and slightly dizzy and he quickly took hold of the newel-post at the bottom of the landing. The doctor sensed that he was fatigued and likely coming down with the influenza that was sweeping Dodge. However, he knew he had to push on and return to the church to care for the men and women he left in Newly's care.

Doc pushed off from the post at the bottom of the stairs and moved toward the swing doors of the saloon and as he took two more steps his knees buckled under him and he dropped to the floor just short of the door.

Doc rolled onto his back and huffed while he blinked as he tried to right himself but suddenly he felt weak. The doctor laid his head back down on the floor and closed his eyes as his stomach began to churn, "Damn," he muttered to himself. He could feel his whole body heating up in fever, and no one at the moment knew what had happened to him. Doc opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed and then passed out on the floor of the Long Branch Saloon, from a mix of fatigue and the influenza.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt opened the door and stepped out onto the landing and waited for Kitty. Kitty bid Wilbur Jonas a restful evening, and stepped out the door next to the marshal. "Well, it seems he's going to be all right," Kitty smiled up to Matt and then turned to the stairs. The saloon owner's mouth dropped open, "Matt!" she shouted as she looked down at Doc who was sprawled on the main floor of the saloon.

Matt looked down and then sidestepped Kitty, taking two steps at a time to reach Doc. The marshal knelt down next to his friend, "Doc?" he gently nudged the doctor.

Doc's eyes fluttered open, "Matt?"

"Doc? What happened?" Matt looked his friend over from head to toe. By now Kitty was standing over Matt's shoulder, "Doc, are you all right?" Doc's eyes slowly lifted to Kitty's, "I don't think so..." he said in a hushed voice as he tried to hold back his churning stomach.

"What's wrong?" Matt adjusted his hat back on his head and rested his forearm over his knee. Kitty had moved to Doc's other side and look down at her dear friend as she laid her hand across his forehead, "Doc, you're burring up with fever!"

Doc's eyes rolled over to Kitty, "I know..."

Kitty looked up into Matt's blue yes, "He's got the influenza," she said quietly.

Matt sighed and shook his head, "I figured it was a matter of time the way he was pushing himself," the marshal grunted as he hooked his hands under Doc's shoulder, "Come on Doc, we have to get you to a bed," Matt slowly pulled the physician to his unsteady feet and guided him to the stairs where Kitty lead the way, "It's a good thing business has been slow," she muttered to herself as she climbed the stairs ahead of Matt and Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Dunlop waited at the jail house for Matt so that they could go back out to his ranch together. The rancher sat in the chair next to the small wooden table at the centre of the room, where Doc and Festus spent many hours playing checkers. The rancher had his back to the door that separated the office area from the holding cells.

Ryan Hudson watched the older man and then looked over his shoulder into the other cell, which held Clem Sharpe and Rudy Hingle, "I don't know about you two, but I'm not staying in here another damn minute," he hissed. Both of the other men shrugged, "You do what you have to, Ryan," Clem stated just as the front door of the jail house opened and deputy Festus stepped through into the room.

"Festus. Where's Matt?" Dunlop said as ht stood up from the chair.

"Wall, I don't know!" Festus fanned his right hand around, "I'm not his keeper, ya know," he said as he trudged toward the coffee pot which sat cold on top of the cold wood stove. He muttered to himself as he began to stuff paper and twigs into the little pot-belly stove's fire box.

Ryan clutched at the bars, "Hey deputy, I sure hope you're making enough coffee for us too!" he sneered. Dunlop caught the look on his hired man's face, "I wouldn't bother with what he says, deputy," the rancher grumbled as he stepped next to Festus and looked out the window onto the street. The evening shades began to envelope the buildings of Dodge.

I wasn't about to fuss over the likes of him, anyway, Mr. Dunlop. Seems to me, he's got a lot of answering to do, when Matthew gets here," Festus said as he stepped toward the separation door.

"You've got a big mouth, whiskers," Hudson growled at Festus.

Festus narrowed his hazel eyes at the man behind the bars, "Wall ain't the one in trouble, neither," he growled back.

Hudson laughed, "You're a big talker when you are way over there, aren't you?" Slowly Hudson was reeling the deputy into his web.

"Ifin I was you, I'd be sitting down and shutting up!" Festus barked at the ranch hand as he pointed toward the cot. Festus miscalculated his distance and Ryan Hudson grabbed his forearm pulling him hard into the bars; the cross bar cut deep into Festus' right cheek. Festus tried to pulled free, but by now Hudson had his arm twisted awkwardly behind him. Hudson pulled Festus' gun from his holster and shoved the barrel into the hill man's chest.

The ranch hand glared at Festus and with his teeth clenched tight he whispered, "You better tell old Dunlop to drop his gun belt and gather the keys."

Festus shook his head to clear his mind. His cheek hurt like blazes as blood trickled down his face into his scruffy beard - his arm was going numb having been twisted tightly across the iron bars. The hill man swallowed, "Mr. Dunlop, I think it's best you do as he says," Festus winced as Hudson jerked harder on the deputy's arm.

Slowly Dunlop un buckled his gun belt and lowered the holster to the floor. The only sound in the room was the metal jingle of the belt buckle hitting the wooden floor. Dunlop moved carefully toward the peg that the keys hung on - his eyes were locked onto Ryan Hudson's.

"Come on, Dunlop! I don't have all day," Hudson growled and to make his point tightened his grip on Festus' arm. Festus groaned, "Do as he says, or he's gonna pull my arm clear off..."

Frank Dunlop pushed the long key into the slot and turned it until there was an audible click.

Ryan then pushed Festus back into the rancher and swung the iron bar door open hard into both men. The upright caught Dunlop on the side of this head which caused him to fall backward into the brick wall. Festus fell to his knees grasping at his shoulder.

"I told you I was getting out of here!" Ryan laughed as he picked up Dunlop's gun belt on his way to the door. Within seconds he was gone.

Both Clem Sharpe and Rudy Hingle clutched at the iron bars that separated them from Festus and Dunlop. Slowly they looked over to each other and swallowed hard.


	22. Chapter 22

Festus pulled himself up to his feet and grabbed at the iron door to steady himself. The whole room spun and was a blur. Slowly the deputy looked down to his feet where Frank Dunlop began to stir.

Festus took several steps toward the door of the jail house and stopped at the small table as he calculated his steps to the door which he needed for support. With a deep breath he pushed off the table to the door with his right hand to his bleeding cheek, clutching the wooden door with his left hand as he set out to find Matt.

Festus moved along the boardwalk toward the church, as he assumed that he would have returned there with Doc. It was almost dark now, so many people weren't on the streets, and those that were didn't notice the deputy. The hill man decided to check the Long Branch on his way to the church on the off chance that Matt was still with Jonas. He staggered across the darkened street toward the saloon.

Matt opened the door from the room where Doc was resting and stepped out onto the landing. Kitty followed him, "His temperature is quite high, Matt," Kitty shook her head in worry.

"Just keep an eye on him, and I'll see if Ma can bring soup over for him later," Matt said in a hushed tone. "In the mean time, I have to get Dunlop out to his place and bring Elaine in," Matt pursed his lips.

"What good is that going to do when Doc is too sick to look at her?" Kitty questioned Matt as they moved to the stairs.

"I figure that if Elaine is in town, it looks like we're trying to get somewhere with this, and it'll keep those buffalo hunters here a while longer. I don't want them wandering off," Matt stated as he followed Kitty down the stairs.

:Frank is going to be really angry if this drags on much longer," Kitty said bluntly.

"No more than me," Matt growled.

Kitty and Matt crossed the floor to the long wooden bar and just as Matt settled himself in for a quick drink the swing doors of the saloon opened and Festus fell to his knees.

Matt took several quick long strides to reach Festus and knelt down while holding Festus upright by his shoulders, "Festus? What happened?" Matt asked.

Festus looked up into matt's eyes, "Ryan Hudson," he squeaked out.

Matt looked over to Kitty and then back to the deputy, "What about him?" Matt grew more stern.

"He grabbed me through the bars and got my gun, Matthew," Festus pulled his hand away from his cheek, "He then bashed me and Frank Dunlop with the iron door. He ran off my gun, and Dunlop's..." Festus lower his head and his shoulders sagged, "I'm powerfully sorry, Matthew."

Matt drew a deep breath and then released it, "Here. Let me help you to a chair," the marshal said as he helped Festus to his feet. Festus groaned, "It was all my fault, Matthew," he said wearifully.

"Well, we can't worry about that at the moment. We need to catch Hudson," Matt frowned. "Kitty, could you look after Festus. I'll get Newly, and we'll start looking for Ryan Hudson," Matt said as he left the Long Branch Saloon.

The marshal took several steps in the direction of the church when he heard his name being called from down the street - it was Frank Dunlop, "Marshal!" Dunlop slowly made his way toward Matt.

"Frank. Festus just told me what happened. Did you happen to see which direction Hudson went?" Matt said as he squared himself to the rancher.

Dunlop looked down to the boardwalk, "No, I didn't Matt," he then looked up into the marshal's eyes, "but I have a hunch where he might be heading..."

"Out with it Frank," Matt ordered. Frank Dunlop could see that Matt's anger was building.

"I think he might be heading back out to my ranch," Dunlop stated.

Matt huffed, "Why do you think that?"

"Elaine," was as Dunlop said.

Matt stepped closer to the rancher, "Are you trying to tell me, that Ryan Hudson is responsible for the rape of your daughter?"

Dunlop's mouth dropped open, "I'll have no of that! I know that Elaine has certain feelings about Ryan..."

"Yeah, I bet she does," Matt growled and then pushed passed Dunlop on his way to the livery stable. Dunlop spun on his heels, "I don't like your tone, Matt!" he yelled after the marshal.

Matt stopped and turned back to the rancher, "I don't like your hired hands," he hissed before he turned back toward the stable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty dabbed a cloth over Festus' cheek, "When's this going to stop?" she shook her head in dispar.

The deputy looked up at Kitty, "It'll only stop once Matthew has arrested someone fer what happened to Elaine Dunlop," he pulled her hand away from his face, "and I grantee ol' Matthew could use my help right now!" the hill man said.

"But Festus, you're bleeding all over the place," Kitty tried to stop the deputy as he walked to the door.

Festus stopped and look Kitty deeply in the eyes, "If Matthew tangles with the wrong fell, it won't just be me that's bleeding, Miss Kitty," he turned and walked out the door.

Matt had just finished synching his saddle on Buck and pulled his horse out to the street when he heard the jiggle of Festus' spurs. "Festus?"

"Matthew, I need to know what I can do to make this right," he stood in front of Matt's horse and held the reins as he watched the marshal hoist himself up onto his saddle. Matt looked down at Festus, "Just keep an eye on those buffalo hunters," Matt said as he gently jabbed his spurs into Buck's flanks causing the horse to jump slightly. Matt rode down the street and into the night. Festus sighed. He was certain that he was going to lose his job after this bungled mess. With shoulders sagging, the hill man set out to find where the buffalo hunters were staying in town.


	23. Chapter 23

Frank Dunlop watched Festus walk up the street and he was betwixt on whether to ask the deputy what he was doing by not helping the marshal, or helping the marshal himself. The rancher pursed his lips and looked back down the street. He decided his best course of action was to go with Matt, so he had to hurry to catch up with the marshal.

Dunlop raced down to the livery stable to saddle a horse.

Festus trudged up the street to the church. Most of the town was dark now, except to the oil lamps that illuminated the widows of the restaurants and saloons. The tall oil lamp street lights offered some light, but not much as the flames fought to stay light in the wind.

The large church windows of stained glass certainly warmed the soul. Festus stood and looked at the windows for a short time. He tried to recall if he'd ever seen them light from behind before. He admired their beauty.

Festus shook himself and then quickly climbed the steps of the church and pulled open the door, "Newly?" he said in a hushed voice as his eyes scanned the room for his friend.

Newly popped up from between two pews, "Festus?" the part time deputy asked with his eyebrows raise at the look of the hill man, "What on earth happened to you?"

Festus moved further into the church, "Ryan Hudson is what happened to me," Festus sneered.

Newly made a face, "I don't follow you," the young deputy asked as he fiddled with some gauze in his hands, "I locked him up hours ago."

"That you did, Newly. But that feller is slicker than a greased bolt of lightening! He caught me off guard and broke loose. Matthew is heading out to the Dunlop place, and I have to look out after them two buffalo hunters," Festus lowered his head, "I sure botched this one up, didn't I?," he grumbled.

Newly stepped forward, "No, you didn't Festus. There was a lot going on, and emotions were running pretty high. I suspect that the marshal is on the right track," Newly smiled.

Festus looked up at the young part time deputy, "You think so, Newly?"

Newly nodded, "Yeah. No how about I look at your cheek while you're here?"

"Oh, fiddle sticks, I don't have time fer that! I gots a job to do and I best git to it!" Festus straightened his back and walked to the door, "I'll stop by later, Newly," he smiled.

Newly smiled back, "Sure Festus, whatever you say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryan Hudson prowled thought the back alley behind the Bull's Head Saloon. He took his chances and wagered that the two buffalo hunters were inside the establishment - and had been for some time. Hudson wet his lips and looked over his shoulder into the darkness to ensure he wasn't being followed to the back door.

Once satisfied he moved to the ill-fitting door and peered through gasps into the main room. His eyes scanned the room looking for the buffalo hunters, so that he could finish what he had set out to do, earlier in the day.

The Bull's Head was busy and the room was filled with tobacco smoke causing a blue-grey haze to hang in the room. It made seeing across the distance that much more difficult. Hudson strained this eyes and finally he spotted one of the men as he stood to walk to the bar.

Ryan's right hand slowly reached for the gun in his newly acquired holster. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but ne wanted to do something to prevent the buffalo hunters from talking, and luring them into a fight of some sort seemed to be the best route at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Dunlop had finally caught up with Matt as they neared the Dunlop ranch. The lights within the house were warm and the hint of smoke in the air suggested that a fire was in the hearth and the large stone house was warm inside.

"Matt, you have to let me handle this," Dunlop said as he reached Matt's side on horseback.

Matt pulled Buck to a stop just short of the gate, "That's what has gotten this so out of proportion now. You wouldn't listen to me, Frank. I told you what to do, and you ignored me," Matt snapped. "Now do you expect me to do the same thing, when I know three of my friends have been injured because of you, and not to mention your own men shot and some killed," Matt's temper was rising by the second, "is that what you want me to do?" he adjusted himself on the saddle as he glared at Frank Dunlop.

Dunlop thought a moment, "No, but Elaine needs protection," he said in a weary tone.

"Fine. You go to Elaine, and I'll look for Ryan," Matt spurred Buck and the large tan horse jumped forward. Dunlop spurred his mount and followed as they approached the house.

Matt cautiously pulled Buck to a stop near the barn and looped his reins over the rail of the correl fence. His eyes were well adjusted to the night light as they scanned the darkness for any signs of movement, but he saw nothing.

Frank Dunlop dismounted at the front of the house and the front door opened. Elaine stood in the doorway and wrapped her arms around her father's next at his sight. Matt watched as the father and daughter walked into the house together and closed the door. The marshal's eyes narrowed in thought as he felt that perhaps Ryan Hudson wasn't at the ranch after all.

Matt pushed his gun back into his holster and walked to the house; his eyes watching the whole time, "Frank?" he called out once he reached the veranda.

Dunlop opened the door, "Hudson hasn't been here tonight, Matt," Frank stated. "According to Elaine, he hasn't been here since early this morning."

"Damn! He's still back in Dodge," Matt cursed again as he looked back to the direction he'd just spent the last thirty minutes riding. The tall law man flexed his jaw muscles as he looked back to frank Dunlop, "I want you to stay hee tonight, Frank. Bring Elaine into town tomorrow morning. Hopefully Doc is well enough be then to examine her," Matt said gruffly as he walked back to his horse.

"Where are you going, Matt?" Frank asked with a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Back to Dodge to find Ryan," Matt disappeared into the dankness by the barn.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryan continued to watch the buffalo hunters though the back door of the Bull's Head Saloon as he tried to devise a sensible way, in is mind, to initiate a fight between them and a few locals that would see him clear. He was growing frustrated with himself and impatient.

Festus wandered back to the Long Branch and poked through the door, "Miss Kitty? Have you seen them two buffalo hunters anywheres about?"

Kitty shook her head no, "I haven't seen them since this morning when Matt let them leave the church. Why?" Kitty stepped out from behind the bar with a worried look on her face.

Festus moved into the room and next to Kitty, "Matthew has gone out to the Dunlop place looking fer Ryan Hudson, but I have a sneaking feeling that he's back here in Dodge and fixin' to stir up some more trouble!" Festus' right eyebrow lifted.

"With the buffalo hunters?" Kitty questioned.

"Wall it all seems to me pretty...er you know when things happen fer a reason because everything adds up," Festus fussed looking for the right word.

"Coincidental?" Kitty asked as she leaned over the bar with her eyebrows raised.

"That's it!" Festus squawked as he jabbed his right index finger onto the top of the bar.

"How so," Kitty mused.

Wall, that Ryan fella really has a bee in his bonnet about something, and ol' Mr. Dunlop is flappin' his wings about them buffalo hunters and what he says they done to Miss Elaine..." Festus scrunched up his left eye, "I wouldn't put it past that Hudson fella to give Matthew the slip and double back here lookin' fer them two buffs," Festus shook his head. "Why, Miss Kitty, I even had to find me another gun, 'cause that Ryan fella took mine."

Kitty's eye brows rose up even further, "Well what are you going to do?!"

Festus paused and ran his hand across the nape of his heck, "I guess," he paused and wet his lips, "I should get out there and look for them hunters," he looked down the bar at two other cowboys as they drank cold beer.

Kitty smirked, "Festus, would it be easier if you had a beer first?" she stepped to the taps.

The hill man's eyes lit up and a smile creased his weathered face, "Yes, ma'am!" he straightened his back and waited for the frothy cool glass of beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt pushed Buck as hard as he could in the darkness to get back to Dodge. The marshal hoped that all was still well and that either Festus had located the buffalo hunters or tracked down Ryan Hudson. The horizon was a light glow from the street lamps and the lights from the buildings along Front Street.

Matt could hear his horse huffing as they approached the end of the street. Matt practically jumped from Buck, pushing the big horse toward the stable as he went in search of Festus, Ryan or the buffalo hunters; anyone would do right now.

Matt quickly strolled up the street and reached the Long Branch just as Festus stepped out onto the boardwalk wiping his sleeve across his mouth. "Festus?" Matt stopped his deputy.

"Oh, hiya, Matthew!" he smiled meekly. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon," he tried to joke.

"Festus I left you with strict instructions about finding the buffalo hunters, have you?" Matt said angrily as he quickly glanced into the Long Branch and then back at his deputy.

Festus turned to face Matt and tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets, "Matthew, it's like this..." the deputy squirmed. Kitty watched from inside and went quickly to Festus' defence, "Matt, I offered Festus a beer," she said over the swing doors.

Matt pursed his lips, "I'll deal with this later," he looked at Kitty and Festus. "First we have to find Ryan of the hunters. Festus, I want you to take Bridge Street and work your way around to all the saloons. I'll take Front Street and the alleys," Matt turned to Kitty and frowned, "I'll be back," he said in a low tone.

Kitty drew in her lips, as she knew Matt was in no mood to joke. She watched the tall marshal as he walked across the street and into an alleyway. Festus was long out of sight, and likely fearing for his job. Kitty pushed way from the door and slowly walked back into the room where she met up with Doc, "Doc? What are you doing out of bed?"

Doc looked around the room wondering if there was another doctor in the room, "Me?" he looked at Kitty.

"Yes, you!" Kitty placed her hands on her hips and waited for the physician's answer.

"Well, I'm here for a drink, what else?" Doc said as he stepped closer to the bar.

Kitty looked at him, "You were running a fever! You should be in bed," she scolded Doc.

"Hogwash!" Doc drew his hand over his moustache, "I feel fine. Now are you going to pour me a drink, or do I have to take my business elsewhere?" he growled.

Kitty snorted in amusement, "Well you sure sound like your old self..." she eyed her friend as she poured some whiskey into a glass and slid it across the bar to Doc.

"Just what this doctor ordered," Doc smiled as he lifted the glass and took a sip. He then smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it, Doc," Kitty said with a smirk as she crossed her arms and leaned onto the end of the bar in her usual place.

"Say, what was Matt so worked up about?" Doc moved closer to his friend and nestled in.

Kitty chuckled, "Well, I sure would hate to be Festus right now. Matt had him looking for the buffalo hunters and he stopped in here just for a brief second," Kitty explained.

"And he hadn't found the hunters yet, I bet," Doc said as he took another sip from his glass before sitting it down on the bar and looking Kitty in the eyes.

"You're right about that," Kitty looked down at the bar top, "and part of it was my fault."

Doc chuckled, "Matt will get over it. Why is he so interested in the hunters anyway?"

"Because Ryan Hudson escaped from jail, that's way," Kitty said in a rather cold tone.

"Hudson escaped? How?" Doc looked at Kitty.

"You'll have to get those details from Festus as well," Kitty sighed.

"OH, Festus....Matt will surely have your hide for this..." Doc threw back the rest of his drink, "I think I better have another," Doc placed his glass on the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus wandered up Bridge Street and toward the Bull's Head Saloon. The hill man cautiously approached the front doors and looked over. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes spotted the two hunters. Quickly he pushed through the doors and moved to their table, "I need to see you two fellas," Festus said with some urgency.

Ryan Hudson watched though the back door, "Ah!" he growled and then kicked the door in with two guns clasped tightly in hi hands, "Drop your gun whiskers," he growled at Festus.

The other men in the room slowly moved to the side of the room leaving Festus and the two hunters in the middle.

"I ain't about to do what you say, Ryan. But you'd be doing well by me by puttin' them guns down," Festus warned.

"I musta hit you really good. You don't make any sense at all!" Hudson laughed and moved slightly further into the room.

"I heard you jist fine, and ifin I have my way you are going back behind them bars at the jail," Festus sneered.

"You are one funny man. Make me," Hudson dared.


	25. Chapter 25

Both of the buffalo hunters exchanged glances as they too were trying to figure away around Ryan Hudson. Philips looked over to Brown and ticked his head toward an empty bottle that sat on the table he was standing next to. Brown's eyes slowly glanced over and then back to Philips again. He deemed that the bottle wasn't sufficient enough to do anything.

Brown then slowly slid his right hand down his side to his waist where he kept his skinning knife. With a slight smile, he quickly pulled the knife and flung it at Hudson catching the ranch hand in the upper left arm. Ryan yelped and dropped the gun in his left hand.

The distraction was great enough that Festus was able to over take Ryan and the gun his clutched in his right hand and both men tumbled to the floor. Festus grabbed Ryan's right wrist and smashed his knuckles hard upon the floor until he released the gun.

Finally Festus heaved and staggered to his feet, "On yer feet Hudson," he glared at Ryan Hudson who was slow to get up.

The young ranch hand grabbed the knife with his right hand and pulled it from his arm and dropped it to the floor. His eyes were black with hate as the starred at the deputy and then to the two hunters, "I'm not through with you yet," he snarled as Festus pushed him toward the front door of the saloon where Matt stood watching.

"Move it," Festus prodded the young man with his pistol.

"Good job, Festus," Matt stepped aside to allow the hill man through the door to take his prisoner over to the jail house. Both buffalo hunters had returned to their seats and one parton even returned Brown's knife. Matt pushed though the swing door and stood next to the table where the two hunters sat.

Philips slowly looked up to the marshal, "I guess you saw what happened," he said as his eyes then looked around the room as the other men in the Bull's Head gathered into small groups to discuss the event.

"I did," Matt rocked slightly on his heels.

"Well, you have a lot of witnesses," Brown said as he studied his cards, "I think you have your man."

Matt tucked his thumbs into his waistband, "Perhaps I do, but until I hear it from Elaine Dunlop, I want you two to stay around Dodge," Matt warned.

"Come on marshal! Sitting here is costing us our livelihood!" Brown chirped.

Matt frowned, "I realize that, and I'm sorry. But if you really want to clear your names, you better stay around town for a few more days."

Both Philips and Brown sighed. "Fine. Just speed things up, will you. City life is making my skin crawl," Brown growled. Matt understood. He'd seen their kind time and time again and it was in both their best interests that he finds out who was responsible for the rape of Elaine Dunlop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc gently opened the door into Jonas' room. The store owner rolled his head to look at Doc, "Hi Doc," his voice was quite and tired sounding.

"How are you feeling Jonas?" Doc walked over to the bed and looked Jonas in the eyes.

Jonas huffed with a light laugh, "I've been better, I can tell you that," he the looked at his left forearm, "This hurts like blazes."

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "I'll give you something for the pain. I'd like for you to get a good solid night of sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow," Doc smiled as he opened his medical bag.

"Doc?" Jonas looked over to the physician.

"Yes?"

"When can I get back to my store?" Jonas asked.

Doc turned to the mercantile owner, "Oh, in a week, maybe," Doc answered and he knew Jonas was going to take exception, "And those are my orders!" Doc said gruffly in order to make Jonas understand. "You've been shot and you've got busted ribs, and I'm not about to let you out of that bed until I'm stratified that you won't do yourself more personal injury by wandering around in your store."

Jonas frowned, "A week?" he asked meekly.

"Maybe," Doc added as Jonas' blur eyes looked up to his, "Maybe?"

Doc handed Jonas several pills, "Would you just take these and go to sleep?" he grumped as Jonas took the pills and swallowed them. Doc could see in the man's eyes that he was disappointed at the news, "And if you behave, I just might let you out earlier," he added as a compromise to help make Jonas feel a little bit better. He watched Jonas relax and sigh with slight satisfaction.

Doc turned and picked up his medical bag and turned down the lamp, "Good night Jonas," he said over his shoulder knowing that Jonas was already asleep. Doc chuckled to himself and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Doc walked along the balcony and looked down on to the main floor of the saloon. Both Matt and Kitty watched him. Kitty looked over to Matt, "I told you so," she smirked.

Matt shook his head, "Doc? What are you doing out of bed?" he said to the town doctor was Doc walked down the stairs.

"My job. How about you?" Doc huffed.

"I can see you are doing your job, but you are sick," Matt stated.

"I am?" Doc said as he walked to the bar and placed his black leather doctor's bag on the top.

"Well," Matt looked at Kitty and she shrugged, "You're on your one with that one cowboy," she smiled and joined Doc at the bar.

Matt made a face and pursed his lips as he too joined Doc at the bar. "Well, then how's Jonas?"

Doc looked over to Matt, "He's uncomfortable, but he'll be all right in a few days. I still can't get over what he did!" Doc sort of chuckled.

Kitty smiled, "Maybe, once he's feeling better we could do something for him."

"Say that's a fine idea, Kitty!" Doc smiled.

"It sure is, and I think it calls for a drink, don't you Doc?" Matt nudged the doctor with his elbow.

"Oh, yes. Of course!" Doc nodded. Kitty rolled her eyes. "You too are incorrigible, you know that, don't you?"

Doc sipped his right hand across his moustache, "It's a vicious rumour." Both Matt and Kitty laughed.

The jovial moon was short lived as Festus stepped through the swing doors, "Matthew. Dunlop is coming up the street with his daughter," he thumbed over his shoulder.

Doc frowned, "I better take a rain check on that drink, Kitty," he said as he pushed off the bar pulling his medical bag along with him, "I'll see them up in my office," he said to Festus who nodded and left.

Both Matt and Kitty exchanged looks, "Well I hope we get to the bottom of this mess soon," he said in a hushed voice and headed to the door. Kitty sighed, "So do I."


	26. Chapter 26

Doc had already made his way to his office, when Matt met the Dunlops on the boardwalk outside Jonas' general store, "Frank. Elaine," he said as he tipped his light toupe-coloured hat to Elaine Dunlop. The young lady cast her eyes to the ground. Matt pursed his lips and then looked over to Frank, "Doc is waiting up in his office for you both," Matt thumbed over his shoulder to the stairs.

Frank Dunlop didn't say a word. Instead he wrapped his arm over his daughter's shoulders and walked her to the wooden staircase and slowly to their time to each the door at the top.

Matt could hear Elaine sobbing from the street; he just shook his head and turned to face his deputy who was standing near by, "Festus? What happened at the Bull's Head?" Matt questioned.

Festus made a face and knew he wasn't going to be able to bluff his way out of the question with Matt having watched some of the action from the door, "Wall, Matthew. You told me to go lookin' fer that Ryan Hudson, and I found him. He had them two buffalo hunters cornered when I walked through the door of the Bull's Head," Festus' twang was thicker than normal and it usually followed a near scolding from Matt.

Matt nodded, and began to walk to the jail, "Go on," the marshal's interest was tweaked.

Festus followed and continued his story with Matt saying "uh, huh", every now and again, the hill man's voice dispersed into the darkness of the street as he continued his story the only really audible sound were his large spurs.

Doc had asked Elaine to wait in the back room, "Now frank, whatever I find out, you are going to have to tell Matt. This is going to be as hard on you as it will be for Elaine," He pushed his hands deeply into his trouser pockets.

The rancher scowled at the doctor, "I can't believe any of this is happening," the then looked at the floor.

"It hasn't just affected you, Frank. Your actions and your men's actions have hurt a lot of people, and some of them are good friends of mine," Doc stepped forward toward the rancher.

Frank's eyes lifted to Doc again, "What the hell did you want me to do? I know those two dirty buffalo hunters are responsible!" Dunlop pointed angrily to the exterior door, "And I want them to pay! It isn't fair that they are still roaming around the streets of Dodge." he growled.

Doc pulled his left hand out of his pocket and swiped it slowly across his moustache. He turned slightly and then looked over his shoulder, "At the cost of other people's lives and health? Is that fair?" Doc sighed and waled to the closed door that lead into the back room, "You know Frank, you might not like the out come of this examination or conversation," he swallowed as he reached for the door knob.

Dunlop's eyes were black with rage, "You just do your job and you had better be telling the truth when you step back into this room," he hissed.

"It won't be up to me about the truth, Frank. It will all depend on what Elaine tells me..." and Doc left the rancher standing in the office as the physician opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind him.

Frank Dunlop walked rigidly to the front window in the office and looked out into the darkened street. Much of the view was obscured by the sigh from the general store, below the office, but it at least gave the rancher something to look at and try to get his mind off of what Doc was doing and what Elaine was saying. The sound of the clock ticked loudly for there seemed to be on others sounds in the building - it was eerie.

Doc had finished his physical examination and had Elaine stepped behind the screen to fully dress herself while he continued to ask questions, "I will testify that with my knowledge you were brutally attacked," Doc said softly and Elaine said nothing.

Doc turned on his heels and faced the screen, "Elaine, you have to tell me who did this to you. I need to let the marshal know so that the right man is charged," he tried to plead with the young lady, and yet she remained silent. Doc drew a deep breath as he moved to the door and reached for the door knob.

"Doc?" Elaine whispered.

"Yes?" the doctor's tone was full of emotion and care.

"It was Ryan Hudson who did this to me," she said before she began to sob again. She was fully clothed and stepped from behind the screen. Doc slowly walked toward her and then drew her into his arms, "There, now...easy," he said as he comforted her, "I know that was very difficult for you to do, and if you want, I'll tell your father and the marshal," Doc said in a hushed voice.

Elaine shook her head no, "This is something I have to do for myself," she choked back more tears.

Doc nodded, "Okay. I understand," he said as he pulled his arms away and guided her to the door and opened it.

Frank turned on his heels and looked at the two of them. Doc released her to her father, "Oh, Papa!" she cried, "It was Ryan. I didn't want you to know," she cried harder as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, around his neck. Frank swallowed and looked over to Doc who then looked away. Dunlop hugged his daughter and tried to comfort her, "We better tell Matt," he whispered into his daughter's ear as he tried to stop her from crying. He patted her on the shoulder, gently as he steered her to the door.

Frank looked over to Doc, "I'm sorry for every thing, Doc. I hope you know that," he said with his own voice cracking with emotion.

"I just hope the others will be as equally sympathetic," Doc's words were bitting but honest. He watched the rancher leave his office and pull the door closed behind him. Doc frowned and thought Jonas and Newly, and the other men from Dunlop's ranch that could have been speared the agony, had Frank just listen to Matt in the first place. He knew Matt was going to be furious, but he chose not to get caught up in his wrath at the late hour. Furthermore, he remembered Newly was still with a church full of sick people. Doc picked up his medical bag and decided to make a visit to see how the young deputy was fairing.


	27. Chapter 27

Newly sat with his right arm draped over the back of a pew and his head resting on his right shoulder. He stirred only slightly at the sound of the front door of the church being opened. He lifted his head enough to see that it was Doc who had entered the building.

Doc stood at the entrance of the main room off the vestibule, "Newly?" he spoke softly.

"Doc?" the young deputy asked, "I heard you fell ill," Newly pushed himself up to more of a sitting position as Doc approached.

Doc snorted, "Well, I was feeling a little under the weather, but I think it might be my years, not my health. Or," he shrugged, "maybe both. How are you doing?" he asked as he surveyed the room.

Newly stood, "Well, sheriff Blake is doing well. I lost the critically wounded man from Dunlop's men, but the others seem to be doing okay," he drew a deep breath.

"What about the folks with influenza?" Doc asked as he continued further into the church.

Newly ran his hand across the back of his neck before he stretched his arms out to the side with a yawn. He then looked at Doc, "Sorry," he said bashfully. Doc just looked at Newly, but he understood what he was going through in the way of work load. Doc twisted his mouth as he waited for Newly to continue. "Some of them felt well enough to leave, like Sam and the Fleming family, however, the rest still feel ill," Newly informed the physician.

Doc nodded, "Well, if you can hang in here for another day, I think we'll be all right. Frank Dunlop's daughter admitted that it was Ryan Hudson who," Doc hesitated.

"I understand Doc. I'm glad she finally was able to tell you. It must have been very difficult on her," Newly shook his head in sorrow. "I just don't understand what gets into some people to do something like that," they young man said with bitterness.

"Get used to it Newly. Unfortunately, there seems like no way of stopping it. Not even Matt. It seems that there is always going to be people who, for no other reason, will be rotten to the core," Doc sighed. Newly looked at the older man and didn't know what to say as the thought if anyone wanted change it would be Doc, but it seemed like the older man had given up on humanity in some way. "I guess I should make my rounds here," Newly walked way from Doc.

"Newly?" Doc sensed something.

Newly stopped and slowly turned to face Doc, "Yes?"

"Don't give up the fight, okay?" Doc said softly.

Newly thought for a second and realized what Doc meant and a slight smile creased his lips, "Thanks, Doc," he turned and went about his business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Dunlop guided his daughter out of the jail house and over to their buggy. Matt and Festus stood on the boardwalk and watched, "I knew that Ryan Hudson fella was rotten to the core," Festus droned.

Matt pursed his lips, "I think we all did, Festus. And none of us paid much attention," Matt said as he turned back into the office with Festus right behind.

"Wall what are ya gonna do now, Matthew?" Festus asked from the little wooden table at the centre of the room.

Matt took his seat behind his desk, "Nothing until morning. I think we already have had too much excitement for one day, don't you?" Matt said with his tone was filled with annoyance.

Festus was still eager to make up his short comings to his boss, "I suppose so," he said with lament. Matt looked up from his desk and knew what Festus was implying, "Festus, don't worry about what happened. We got Hudson back under lock and key and that's the main thing right now," he tried to smile.

Festus shrugged, "Sure Matthew," he turned and faced the door just as Doc walked into the office. The doctor did a double take at the look of Festus and his bloodied cheek, "Good heavens! What happened to you!?"

Festus was about to say something when Matt interrupted, "Doc, I need you to look at Hudson's arm. I'd like him patched up enough for him to travel to Hayes the day after tomorrow," Matt stood to get the keys off the wooden peg.

Doc gave Festus a quick look over, "I'll look at that cheek of your's in a few minutes," the doctor then turned to follow Matt into the cell.

Matt unlocked the door and watched Ryan as he sat on the cot. The ranch hand's eyes were black with hate, "So finally the pill pusher shows up," he snarled at the marshal.

Matt stayed with Doc as he set forth to suture Hudson's knife wound, but first he had to clean it. Doc pulled the bandana off the wound and then pulled the sleeve apart so he could examine the wound. "Hum," he said as he pulled his metal glasses' case from his pocket and was about to open it when Ryan pounced on the doctor throwing his good arm around the doctor's neck.

Doc's eyes were wide, even he didn't see it coming.

Matt and Festus stood frozen as Ryan was able to grab a scalpel from Doc's kit and he held it to Doc's throat, enough so that a small trickle of blood began to flow. Ryan used Doc as a human shield and moved closer to the cell door, "Now, I want you two to drop your gun belts right there," the indicated with his eyes, "or this old sawbones with met and an untimely end." Doc pulled at Ryan's strong arm as he felt his esophagus being crushed.

Matt tightened his jaw muscles and began unbuckling his gun belt. His steel blue eyes didn't leave Hudson's. Carefully Matt moved as did Hudson and Doc. "Come on marshal!" Hudson bellowed which almost deafened Doc.

Matt made a quick glance to Doc, who somehow managed to agree, when in a split second as Matt dropped his gun belt to the ground he pulled his gun and fired. The shot was a little too close for comfort for Doc as he winced while it passed his upper arm before hitting Ryan Hudson in the chest. The ranch hand dropped his arm from around Doc's neck and dropped to the floor. Festus was quick to catch Doc as he gasped for air, "Now easy, Doc," he guided him to the wooden chair near the little table.

Matt stood over Ryan's body, "Well, I suppose that saves us a trial," he said sarcastically.

Doc gulped, "In some ways I'm glad of it too," he held his hand to his throat.

"You okay, Doc?" Matt then asked. Doc nodded yes, "Thank you," the town doctor said with relief in his eyes. There was a collective sigh of relief, in fact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More than a week had passed since Dunlop and the influenza hit Dodge, and Doc stood looking at Wilbur Jonas, who remained sitting on the side of the bed, "Okay, Jonas, you're free to go," Doc said, "however, I don't want to find you doing any heavy lifting of moving things about in your store," Doc cautioned as he looked at the store owner who was more than ready to leave the confines of the room at the Long Branch.

"Whatever you say, Doc," Jonas muttered.

"Well, I mean it! Your ribs are just starting to heal and I don't want to see you in my office anytime soon," Doc scoffed. Adams meant it a bit of a joke, but he could see that Jonas took it differently. The store owner twisted his mouth, "I understand Doc. I've likely taken up too much of your time as it is," Jonas said as slowly stood. He winced.

"See what I mean?" Doc tried to regain Jonas' confidence.

"Now I think I do!" Jonas moved slowly to the door following Doc.

Doc opened the door and quickly walked along the balcony and over to the stairs. As Jonas stepped closer to the stairs a loud applause erupted from below followed by a chorus of "He's a Golly Good Fellow."

Jonas stood at the top of the stairs - frozen.

Kitty smiled and walked up the stairs to meet the store owner, "Don't look so surprised, this is all for you!" she winked and tucked her arm around his.

"But..." Jonas sputtered as he reached the main floor.

Matt stepped forward, "Jonas. We all wanted to do something special for you, to show you how much e appreciated the sacrifice and pain you've suffered for the betterment of Dodge," he smiled.

Jonas' mouth hung open and his eyes moistened with unshed tears as he looked around the Long Branch at his friends, "I'm speechless..."

Doc laughed, "That has to be the first time on record!" and the whole room broke into laughter, including Jonas, although it pained him so. Kitty smiled broadly, "The first round of drinks are on the house!" she said as she joined Sam behind the bar.

Jovial piano music poured out into the street for several hours, as the citizens of Dodge celebrated several things; the end of the influenza, Frank Dunlop's apology, but mostly the personal victory of Wilbur Jonas and his incredible trek. The room remained a buss, and Wilbur Jonas all of a sudden felt like he fit into the community more than he had in his twenty years. With great satisfaction, Jonas sipped on his drink and smiled at the crowd around him. He was a very happy man.


End file.
